Itsmania
by Motita Witch
Summary: Sakura no tenía ningún interes por la vida luego de la muerte de su familia... pero un día su vida cambia por completo... el tiemo parece haber pasado sin ella darse cuenta... la tierra ha perdido casi toda su poblacion y ha sido casi destruida por ELLOS.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Soy yo, con algo relativamente nuevo… si!! Yo sé que no he terminado mi otro fanfic, pero la verdad no pude resistirme a escribir esto.

Créanme cuando les digo que nunca había escrito nada parecido, y la verdad no se me habría ocurrido sino fuera por que… lo soñé. Si, toda esta historia la soñé por aproximadamente un mes más o menos. No sé por que lo soñé… pero lo soñé y se me ocurrió convertirlo en un fic de ccs agregándole ciertas cosas para convertirlo realmente en un fanfic… espero les agrade. Ah si… se me olvidaba, no le pondré nombre a los capítulos por que simplemente no se e ocurren… n.nU

**Disclamer:** Sakura card Captor y sus personajes no m pertenecen… algunos lugares de mi historia son reales… Itsmania es real… todo lo demás es producto de mi subconsciente.

**ITSMANIA**

**Capítulo Uno**

Era un día como cualquier otro, casi siempre sucede así, ¿verdad? Pero después de todo ¿Por qué no iba a serlo? Ese tipo de cosas nunca se pueden predecir.

La práctica e atletismo había terminado tarde, debido a que los juegos ínter escolares se acercaban y quería ganarse las medallas de oro, pero la verdad es que lo uno que ella deseaba en esos momentos era dormir, no, mejor dicho tomar un argo baño y luego dormir.

Sakura y sus dos amigas y compañeras de equipo; Chiharu y Tomoyo parloteaban sobre los vestidos que elegirían para el próximo baile de gala de la preparatoria, mientras que ella solamente miraba por la ventana del autobús. No era que no le agradara el tema, era simplemente que todo ese tipo de cosas superficiales como bailes y cosméticos y todo ese tipo de cosas ya no le parecían realmente importantes, así como todo lo demás en lo que consistía su monótona vida desde su _"__**terrible perdida**__" _ como solían llamarle los adultos. En realidad no sabía por qué todos se empeñaban en evitar tanto el tema mientras ella lo único que quería era que la trataran como alguien normal, después de todo que tu familia muera en el incendio de tu casa y que solo tu sobrevivas no es nada extraño… bueno… no _**tan**_ extraño… ¿no es así?

- ¡Sakura! – La voz de Tomoyo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y la miró inexpresiva – es nuestra parada

La chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño y ondulado hasta la mitad de su espalda se limitó a asentir y se puso de pie junto con ellas quienes aún seguían hablando. Y no era que le molestara, la verdad es que era un alivio, para ellas nada había cambiado en realidad desde el accidente un año atrás.

Las tres chicas bajaron del autobús y lo vieron partir, mientras esperaban el siguiente autobús que era el que las llevaría a su vecindario.

- Es un alivio que ahora vivamos tan cerca las tres ¿no creen? Podemos viajar juntas todos los días – dijo Tomoyo casi vomitando las palabras sin notar exactamente lo inoportuno de su comentario, bueno, ella era así – menos mal que te enviaron con tus tíos

- Si… - dijo Sakura, desde que se había quedado sin familia un año atrás y por ser menor de edad la habían enviado a vivir con unos primos de su madre que parecían ser mucho mayores que sus padres, eran aburridos y en realidad la veían más como a un espécimen extraño en casa, hasta su primo era una pesadilla – tienes razón… lastima que sean unos pesados…

- ¿Qué pasa con ese maldito autobús? – exclamó Chiharu mirando a ambos lados de la calle, comenzaba a oscurecer de manera impresionante, y su autobús que por lo general pasaba rápidamente estaba tardando

- Debimos tomar el tren… - dijo Sakura con desgano mientras acomodaba la mochila en su espalda

- ¡no! Recuerden que mi pase del tren ya expiró… - exclamó Chiharu haciendo un puchero mientras miraba a Sakura – olvide renovarlo

- Si, eso es por que eres una idiota – dijo Tomoyo riendo levemente y recibiendo un golpe del bolso de Chiharu casi instantemente

Sakura suspiro mientras las escuchaba reír, en serio le gustaría reír como ellas, pero simplemente no podía, nada parecía hacerla sentir otra cosa que no fuera… desesperación, nostalgia, tristeza, ansiedad os implemente nada…

- Oigan ¿ya vieron? Dijo Chiharu dando unos pasos a el lugar que se encontraba tras de ellas - Itsmania esta abierta…

Tomoyo y Sakura voltearon, la ojiverde se limito a mirar con cierto deje de temor el lugar, mientras Tomoyo avanzaba junto con Chiharu a la entrada del lugar…

Itsmania, era el nombre de aquella antiquísima y lujosa casa abandonada desde muchos años antes, talvez cien o más, las personas decían que la familia había sufrido una terrible tragedia, otras decían que habían roto un pacto con el diablo, en lo personal Sakura prefería no pensar mucho en eso, ese tipo de historias siempre la aterraron.

- ¡Ven Sakura! – la llamaron ambas chicas entrando al lugar

- Eh... Escuchen chicas… no estoy muy segura de esto… está en ruinas… seria muy peligroso entrar… - dijo arrugando el entrecejo – además… ¿ya vieron que oscuro esta el cielo? vayan ustedes, yo las espero aquí

- ¡ah no! ¡Eso si que no Señorita Kinomoto! – Dijo Tomoyo avanzando hasta Sakura y tomándola de una mano para avanzar hasta aquella casa – vamos Sakura, ¿a que le temes? Es solo una casona vieja… ¿no creerás que los fantasmas o demonios existen o si?

- Pero… es que… - Sakura trató de renegar, pero ya se encontraban adentrándose en los jardines principales de aquella mansión, caminaron mucho entre árboles, hojas secas y estatuas de piedra, que la verdad lejos de ser hermosas esculturas daban mucho miedo.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la entrada principal de la mansión y Chiharu empujo la puerta tratando de abrirla sin lograr nada.

- Que lastima esta cerrado… ¿nos vamos? – dijo Sakura tratando de dar la vuelta hacia la salida pero Tomoyo se lo impidió

- Vamos Sakura, no seas un niñita es solo una casa vieja… - Lugo de decir esto Chiharu le dio un par de empujones fuertes a la puerta hasta que esta se abrió – ¿lo vez? Quizás solo estaba atascada.

Las tres chicas entraron en la mansión, la cual estaba completamente descuidada, llena de telarañas, hojas secas, enredaderas que crecían en el interior y muebles cubiertos por sabanas que alguna vez debieron ser blancas,

- ¿Se imaginan lo que debieron haber sido los bailes aquí? – Preguntó Chiharu mientras riendo levemente se acercaba a Tomoyo y le hacía una caravana – Señorita, ¿me concedería esta pieza?

- Oh! Con gusto – exclamó Tomoyo riendo también mientras comenzaba a bailar con Chiharu por todo el salón principal

Sakura solamente caminaba por allí mirando el lugar con detenimiento y curiosidad, no terminaba de comprender como no estaba aterrada, caminó por todo el lugar hasta que incrustado en una pared observó lo que parecía ser el escudo de la familia que habitaba esa casa.

Lo miró extraña, el centro del escudo familiar se parecía mucho al relicario que su madre le había obsequiado de chica.

Sakura jugueteó con aquel relicario sin quitárselo mientras miraba fijamente el escudo familiar.

En el fondo Tomoyo y Chiharu seguían con su bailecito tonto mientras volvían a parlotear sobre el baile de la preparatoria ¿a caso nunca se cansaban?

-Sakura levanto su mano y la acercó al escudo, mientras se preguntaba que podía haber ocurrido a esa familia, pero justo cuando su dedo índice tocó el centro del escudo, este titiló, se ilumino por un segundo y Sakura retrocedió asustada.

La tierra comenzó a moverse levemente y pequeños trozos del techo de la casa comenzaron caer a medida que la tierra temblaba con más fuerza.

- ¡Terremoto! – gritó Chiharu corriendo hacia fuera de la propiedad siendo seguida por Tomoyo y mucho mas atrás por Sakura

- ¡Sakura! ¡Apúrate! – gritó Tomoyo

Pero por alguna extraña razón Sakura sentía que sus piernas le pesaban, no podía correr tan rápido como acostumbraba hacerlo, poco a poco las estatuas y árboles del jardín comenzaron a caer, y el suelo a agrietarse, obligando a las chicas a perderse de vista entre los enormes jardines.

Sakura corría desesperada tratando de esquivar las cosas que caían al suelo, hasta que la que calló fue ella en lo parecía ser un pozo, el golpe fue duro y largo, trató de levantarse pero le dolía mucho la cabeza, de repente la tierra dejó de temblar y todo se tornó oscuro.

¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba su entrada a Itsmania, recordaba también e escudo de la familia, el extraño tintineo de éste y luego el terremoto.

Sakura se sentó de golpe sobresaltada y sintió su cabeza doler, ¿Qué habría pasado con Tomoyo y Chiharu?, luego recordó que se encontraba en un pozo, busco en su mochila por la pequeña linterna que su padre, cuando aún estaba con vida a la obligaba a llevar, según él siempre había que estar preparado.

- Gracias papá… - murmuró Sakura mientras tomaba su linterna y alumbraba hacia arriba tratando de ver algo, pero por lo visto ya era de noche por que no lograba ver o escuchar algo – maldición…

Busco en su bolso su teléfono celular y trato de llamar a alguien, pero al parecer la profundidad del pozo no le permitía obtener señal.

Luego alumbró el suelo, en donde lo único que pudo ver fueron hojas seca y unas que otras cosas que parecían ser ramas, movió las hojas con sus pies tratando de buscar algo que le ayudara a escalar hasta que su pie toco con algo duro en la oscuridad que parecía ser una piedra.

Sakura se agachó para tomarla pero cuando logró palparla le pareció que la superficie de esa supuesta roca era demasiado lisa… con temor y con manos temblorosas dirigió la luz de la linterna hasta esa piedra y cual no fue su pánico cuando se dio cuenta que era un cráneo y lo que parecían ramas no eran mas que huesos.

Tragó en seco mientras sentía como sus nerviosas la controlaban y desesperada comenzó a gritar mirando hacia arriba, mientras incontrolables lágrimas comenzaban a brotar por sus ojos.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien e ayude! – gritaba desesperada y con una cantidad exagerada corriendo por sus mejillas, tantas que incluso se l dificultaba mirar - ¡auxilio! ¡Por favor ¡No quiero morir aquí! ¡Alguien! ¡Tomoyo! ¡Chiharu!

Se mantuvo así, gritando por varios minutos hasta que su garganta no dio para más. ¿Por qué nadie la escuchaba? ¿Por qué no podía salir de allí? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto exactamente a ella?

Rendida, asustada y sin ninguna esperanza se dejó caer de rodillas sin dejar de llorar ni un segundo, deseando haber disfrutado más y no haber dejado de vivir en el momento que su familia lo hizo.

- por favor… - sollozó entre lagrimas – no quiero morir… no aquí… no ahora… no sola…

- ¡¿hay alguien allí?!

Sakura se puso de pie incrédula, talvez su propia imaginación y temor le estaban haciendo pasar por una mala jugada.

- ¡¿Hay alguien?!

Escuchó aquella voz e nuevo, parecía ser la voz de un joven ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Estaba salvada!

- ¡Si! ¡Auxilio! Caí en el terremoto y le agradecería mucho si me ayudara a salir…

- ¿en el terremoto? – dijo el joven con voz más baja

- ¿está loca? ¿Quién demonios es? – se escuchó la voz de una chica que parecía estar con aquel joven

- ¡Espera! ¡Te sacaremos! – gritó de nuevo el joven y Sakura suspiró aliviada

Talvez, después de todo, no tendría que morir allí dentro, ¡Ya verían luego Tomoyo y Chiharu! ¡Se las verían con ella!

No pasaron muchos minutos para cuando una cuerda calló desde la entrada del pozo.

- ¡Sujétate bien! – gritó de nuevo el Joven mientras Sakura ya estaba viéndoselas con la cuerda para sujetarse de la mejor manera posible.

- ¡Shaoran apúrate! El sol se está ocultando –escuchó decir a la chica mientras ya estaba subiendo por el pozo

Luego de un momento pudo, por fin ver la mano el joven quien la sacó de un tiró sujetándola fuertemente.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó Sakura sonriendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y luego miró a ambos chicos que la veían e manera extraña

- ¿Qué haces vestida de esa manera? ¿Acaso estás loca? – preguntó el joven con voz ronca mirando los shorts rojos de la chica de ojos verdes y su camisa blanca con detalles azules.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sakura sin comprender y los miró detenidamente, ambos vestían ropas que parecían estar muy usadas pero solo en tonos grises y negros, el chico usaba algo parecido a un turbante en la cabeza, que ocultaba su cabello y labios, solamente dejaba ver sus ojos e un profundo tono ámbar - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- ¡eso no importa! ¡Vámonos ya! La chica de cabellos negros, por alguna razón, parecía en serio asustada, se quitó rápidamente la capa de oscura tela gris que llevaba sobre los hombros y la puso sobre la cabeza e Sakura.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y le quito la mochila de las manos a Sakura y se hecho la cuerda al hombro y comenzó a caminar muy rápido. La joven de cabellos oscuros tomó la mano de Sakura y caminaron tras de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura aún sin comprender

- sshh cállate… no hables y camina más rápido – dijo la chica en voz baja mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa

Ya era de noche, y en realidad no se veía más que los escombros de la antigua Itsmania, el terremoto sí que había sido fuerte. Sakura prefirió no hablar, estos chicos si que eran extraños, pero prefirió obedecerlos, después de todos ambos parecían en serio preocupados.

Al entrar a la casa la llevaron por varios pasillos y corredores hasta que llegaron a lo que parecían ser las gradas al sótano del lugar, el joven abrió la puerta y les indico con la cabeza a Sakura ya la otra chica que entraran.

Bajaron muchas gradas, aún sin hablar, las paredes estaban iluminadas con antorchas y luego de bajar casi veinte metros de oscuras gradas e piedra llegaron a otra puerta. La chica y Sakura se detuvieron unos pasos y el joven avanzó hasta esta.

- abran… somos nosotros… -dijo con voz no muy alta y la puerta se abrió

Al entrar Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, había mucha gente, era como una pequeña comunidad bajo tierra, habían niños, mujeres, hombres, jóvenes, personas de todas las edades vistiendo de ropas opacas como las de ellos.

Una mujer se acercó a saludar a el joven, al parecer estaba muy preocupada por él, y la chica, que aún sostenía la mano de Sakura se escabullo con ella, caminando por túneles que parecían ser un laberinto hasta que entraron a una habitación, con paredes de piedra.

Sakura se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta mientras la chica caminaba hasta lo que parecía ser su cama y se dejaba de caer de golpe sonriéndole a Sakura.

- Ya puedes quitarte eso, aquí abajo no corres peligro... soy Meilin, y el chico que estaba conmigo es mi primo Shaoran – dijo mirándola con curiosidad - ¿tu quien eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí…

- Soy… Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto… y vivo en la residencial Maple… - dijo Sakura aun nerviosa y con un leve dolor de cabeza y cuerpo – tú... ustedes… ¿viven aquí?

- si, desde que nacimos… nunca escuche nada de la residencial Maple ¿es una colonia? ¿O vives solo con tu familia? ¿Queda lejos?

- ehm… no, a decir verdad solo esta a unas cuantas cales de aquí… y deben de estar esperándome... tengo que irme ya…

- ¿a estas horas? ¿Estas bromeando verdad? – Dijo la chica riendo levemente – no pretenderás salir a estas horas con _Ellos_ afuera... y ya... ¿dime donde vives?

- ya te dije... en la residencial Maple a unas calles e aquí…

- Debes haberte dado duro en la cabeza al caer… por que no hay nada ni nadie en kilómetros aparte de nosotros… y menos en la superficie…

Sakura la miro arrugando el entrecejo, en serio no comprendía ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando esta chica?

De repente la puerta se abrió y el joven que la había sacado del pozo entró a la habitación sin aquel extraño turbante. Su cabello era marrón y alborotado, y la miró de cierta manera que la hizo sentir más extraña e lo normal.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó apoyándose en una de las paredes e piedra

- es Sakura Kinomoto… y dice que vive en la superficie… en la residencial Maple… - dijo Meilin mirando a Shaoran de una manera que Sakura no pudo descifrar

- ¿De la superficie? Debes haberte golpeado muy fuerte…

- ¡No! ¡No me miren como si estuviera loca! Les estoy diciendo la verdad… quiero irme… quiero saber como esta mi familia después el terremoto… - dijo Sakura mirándolos desesperada

- ¿Terremoto? ¿Estás loca? – preguntó Meilin

- No ha habido un terremoto en cincuenta años… - completó Shaoran ante la mirada horrorizada e Sakura

- Miren… esto no es gracioso…

- Tampoco tú lo eres…

Sakura los miro sin comprender, de seguro aun estaba inconsciente en el pozo y todo esto nada más era un delirio por el golpe. De repente algo hizo ruido en su mochila. Era su teléfono celular anúncialo que tenia bateria baja.

Sakura lo sacó rápidamente y lo miro.

- ¡ah! Demonios…

- ¡Oh por Dios! –Exclamó Meilin – ¡Un teléfono!

Sakura levantó la mirada y antes de que pudiera decir algo Shaoran ya le había arrebatado el teléfono e las manos lo observó unos segundos y luego la miró.

- ¿10 de septiembre del 2006? – preguntó casi con la boca abierta produciendo la misma reacción en Meilin

- Ehm si… ¿Qué más podría decir? – preguntó ella extrañada

- 20 de agosto del… 2056… - dijo él acercándose a ella

- ¿Qué? No… están locos… ¡están dementes!

- Sakura... escúchame… - dijo él tomándola por los hombros – hace 50 años… el 10 de septiembre del año 2006 hubo un gran terremoto en todo el mundo… nosotros lo llamamos "El despertar"… ese día la tierra quedó en ruinas… solo sobrevivió menos el 10 de la población… nuestros abuelos fundaron esta colonia para protegernos de _**Ellos**_...

- ¿De que demonios estás hablando? Esto es una broma ¿verdad? – Sakura lo miro a los ojos y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar… él no parecía estar mintiendo – no lo es…

Shaoran negó con la cabeza…

Sakura suspiró tratando de mantenerse en pié pero el dolor de cabeza ahora era más fuerte, de pronto comenzó a verlo borroso de nuevo, un sonido extraño inundo su mente y luego callo inconsciente en los brazos de Shaoran…

Meilin se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

- Shaoran… ¿tú crees que ella… sea?

- No se Mei… será mejor estar seguros…

Ambos la miraron y la pusieron en la litera superior a la de Meilin para que durmiera.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bueno, hasta aquí el primero capítulo, yo se que no da miedo pero es parte de lo que soñé el primer día, se que muchos no me creerán pero es cierto.

Ahora, Itsmania, en mi país, El Salvador, es una mansión antigua abandonada desde que mi mamá y yo tenemos memoria, es enorme y dicen que esta embrujada, yo en lo personal solo he entrado un par de veces, pero prometo, más adelante, darles al menos unas fotos de el lugar.

Bueno, espero sus reviews. Y disculpen lo corto del capítulo, prometo que no todos serán así.

Bye!!!! Y dejen Reviews por favor!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa!!!!!! Ya volví, Bueno ya les dije que es un sueño, no tengo mucho que inspirarme solo recordar lo más que pueda, pero me han pasado muchas cosas que m han mantenido alejada de mi computadora. Les ruego disculpen el retraso.

No tengo mucho que decir así que pasamos de largo a mis contestaciones a los reviews:

**Nokusa san: **Muchas gracias!! Espero muy pronto poderles mostrar fotos de Itsmania, lastimosamente la propiedad ha sido sellada, pero en cuanto pueda conseguiré algunas fotos.

**Perla:** Tienes mucha razón, los sueños nos tratan de enseñar todo el tiempo cosas que solo nuestro subconsciente puede percibir, espero disfrutes este capitulo!!

**Dianazul:** perdón diana, en serio, perdón por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, lo de que si no leían Itsmania no tenían actualización de Amor sobre hielo era solo una mentira, he estado un poco en mal de amores, así que no estoy como que de mucha inspiración para escribir cosas romanticotas, pero ahora que actualizo Itsmania prometo actualizar Amor sobre hielo. En cuanto a esto, para mi fue mas bien un sueño, me encanta soñar este tipo de cosas para variar y poderles escribir historias nuevas, espero te guste este capitulo.

**Riza-Trisha:** jajajaja pues si, me encantan estos tipos de sueños, se pueden escribir historias muy buenas de ellos, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste.

**f-zelda**: antes que nada perdón por la tardanza, pero mi vida se ha complicado un poco, pero bueno aquí tienes el nuevo chapter, que lo disfrutes.

**Khorih:** tienes razón, creo que le cambiare clasificación, de cualquier manera gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.

**Lindanaru:** gracias!! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! Discúlpame de antemano la tardanza en mis actualizaciones, pero como ya dije, mi vida se ha complicado un poco, pero bueno, aquí tienes el nuevo chapter de Itsmania, espero que te guste, y prometo pronto actualizar amor sobre hielo, gracias por leerme.

**Yohko_Benington:** Lectora numero uno!!! Perdón por la tardanza, en serio, pero aquí tienes, espero que te guste este capitulo y el que pronto subiré de Amor sobre hielo, muchas gracias en serio por tu apoyo! T-T

**Nolee_SyS**: Panchera!!! Me encanta esa palabra xDDD, jajajaj bueno muchas gracias por interesarte en mi fic, yo también te quiero ¡! Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu apoyo!!!!

**Satorichiva:** bueno, ya veras que paso, espero hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones, ya veras en este chapter que o quienes son ellos. Gracias por tu apoyo!!

**Dreams_kokoro:** como es el mundo de chiquito, bien dicen que hay salvadoreños en todos lados, jajajaja bueno, gracias por tus comments, espero saber de ti muy pronto, cuídate mucho!!!!

**Luz**: Hola luz, gracias por tu apoyo, ya sabrás en este chapter quienes son ellos, espero que sigas mis fics, cuídate mucho y gracias!!

**Luna-Box:** gracias!!! Aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste!!

_**Disclamer:**__ Sakura card Captor y sus personajes no m pertenecen… algunos lugares de mi historia son reales… Itsmania es real… todo lo demás es producto de mi subconsciente y mi imaginación._

**ITSMANIA**

**Capítulo Dos**

Sakura comenzó poco apoco a volver en sí, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía abrumada, esa pesadilla si que había sido extraña. Vaya cosas que se le ocurrían. La caída sin embargo d seguro había sido verdadera, el dolor de su cabeza y su brazo derecho era verdadero. Arrugo el entrecejo llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza sin abrir los ojos, y sintió un vendaje. También se dio cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía ser una cama, así que supuso que ya la habrían sacado del pozo y estaría en su casa o en un hospital.

Suspiró y comenzó a abrir los ojos, al principio miraba borroso lo suficiente como para identificar algo, pero luego comenzó a ver como de techo era de roca… su respiración empezaba a agitarse y volteo a un lado horrorizada, comprobando que nada de eso había sido un sueño.

- ¡despertaste! – dijo la chica de hace rato, Meilin, mirándola sonriente sentada a los pies de la cama – nos diste un buen susto

- lo… lo siento… - dijo Sakura con voz entrecortada sentándose en la cama sin decir nada más, en realidad no sabía que más decir

- Shaoran se encargo de ponerte ese vendaje… - dijo la chica mirándola- sabe mucho de esas cosas por que su abuelo era medico, estabas sangrando mucho parece que te lastimaste mucho a caer en el pozo…

- muchas gracias… - dijo de nuevo Sakura intentando no llorar, todo esto era demasiado, en serio demasiado, no entendía nada, tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podría ser cierto todo esto ¿o sí?

- También vendó tu brazo… - dijo señalando su brazo – te lastimaste feo eh?

Meilin se puso de pie y se dirigió a lo que parecía ser una cómoda, y saco algunas cuantas piezas de ropa grisácea y se la pasó a Sakura.

- Puedes usar esto… si vas al comedor con eso no te dejaran tranquila, será mejor que pases desapercibida… Shaoran no debe tardar en venir…

Sakura tomó la ropa entre sus manos y asintió con la cabeza baja sin aún emitir ningún comentario, caminó en su mismo silencio tras un cambiador y comenzó a ponerse aquella minifalda gris oscura, la camisa gris clara y una chaqueta negra que Meilin le había dado.

- Sakura… sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti… - dijo Meilin sentándose en la cama sin mirarla – Ni Shaoran ni yo sabemos como llegaste a aquí, pero te ayudaremos, no te preocupes

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sakura, todo era tan confuso, tan horrible… le daba tanto miedo… pero en realidad lo que le daba miedo no era lo extraño de la situación, era esa sensación de pertenencia que sentía estando allí.

- Muchas Gracias Meilin… - dijo saliendo del otro lado del vestidor - ¿me veo bien?

Meilin asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, ambas parecían ser la misma talla de ropa, por que aquellas piezas del guardarropa de Meilin le habían quedado muy bien.

- si, pero aún te faltan algunas cosas – Meilin buscó en una gaveta y ce paso un par de calcetines de lana, unos guantes de cuero parecidos a los que usan los ciclistas y un gorro – ponte estas cosas, déjame buscarte unas botas

- ¿Meilin? – preguntó Sakura mientras se ponía los accesorios que Mei recién le había entregado - ¿por que solo usan ropa opaca?

La chica de cabellos oscuros le entregó un par de botas todo terreno y suspiró mirándola de extraña manera.

- Pues… de alguna manera el usar estos colores nos ayudan pasar desapercibidos para _Ellos… _ estarás mas segura así, asegúrate de que tu cabello no se vea mucho… es muy lindo y brilla mucho pero eso no es muy bueno aquí…

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie estando lista, Meilin volvió a sonreírle y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que ambas chicas se sobresaltaran y el joven de cabellos cafés y ojos ámbar entrara en la habitación.

- ¡Shaoran! ¡Ya te he dicho que toques la puerta! – exclamó meilin muy molesta mientras él cerraba la puerta

- ¿Por qué? Nunca lo he hecho – dijo sin expresar con su rostro nada en especial luego miró a Sakura fijamente de pies a cabeza – te ves bien ¿le diste guantes de cuero? – Preguntó mirando a Meilin de nuevo

Sakura tragó en seco, era una estúpida, ¿como podía sonrojarse en un momento así? A decir verdad no había podido evitarlo, pero era el colmo que después de tanto tiempo viniera a sonrojarse en una situación como esa. Meilin asintió con la cabeza y Shaoran volvió a mirar a Sakura.

- Asegúrate de nunca quitártelos ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Shaoran mirando fijamente las manos de Sakura entre las de él, asegurándose que estuvieran bien sujetos – los puedes necesitar en cualquier momento

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y pudo jurar que Shaoran le había sonreído, pero el movimiento de sus labios fue tan mínimo que no podía afirmarlo completamente.

- Bien vamos a comer… - Shaoran dirigió una ultima mirada de pies a cabeza a sakura y salió de la habitación.

Por su parte, Meilin que no era ninguna tonta se limitó a sonreír mirando las reacciones de Sakura y dándole un leve empujón la obligo a salir de la habitación mientras la seguía.

Caminaron entre muchos túneles de roca y tierra alumbrados todos con antorchas, hasta que llegaron a un enorme salón repleto de mesas en done todas as familias comían y algunos niños reían correteándose entre las mesas.

La verdad todo esto le parecía muy bueno a pesar de todo, pero aun no podía creer por completo la clase de mundo que ellos le habían explicado. ¿Cómo podían haber pasado cincuenta años y ella no haber envejecido ni un poco?

Meilin saludaba personas mientras ambas caminaban entre las mesas y en un impulso desesperado Sakura la detuvo tomándola por una mano, la joven de ojos rojizos de volteó sonriente y Sakura trató de sonreírle lo mejor que pudo.

- Mei, necesito ir al baño

Meilin asintió sonriendo y camino de regreso con ella al pasillo por el que habían llegado al comedor.

- Mira – comenzó señalándole el lado opuesto del pasillo – si caminas por aquí llegaras a los baños más cercanos, están junto a la entrada principal ¿puedes llegar sola?

- si Mei, muchas gracias – contestó Sakura sonriendo, Meilin asintió con la cabeza y se dio a vuelta regresando a el enorme comedor.

- _estas loca Sakura…_ - se dijo para ella misma y al ya no poder ver más a Meilin dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida… no era que no confiara en ellos, solo era que simplemente necesitaba comprobar todo con sus propios ojos… y sobre todo deseaba saber quien exactamente eran_** Ellos, **_¿Una pandilla? ¿Criminales? Ciertamente no podía ser nada más que eso.

Camino como si nada hasta la salida y el que parecía ser el vigilante de la puerta únicamente le sonrió abriéndole la puerta luego de darle un alegre buenos días. Sakura le sonrió de vuelta, si todo era tan peligroso él no le abriría la puerta sin preguntar nada ¿o si?

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos de piedra, subiendo una a una las gradas tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que Shaoran y Meilin le habían dicho.

Luego de unos minutos al subir y subir por las escaleras llegó a salida del lugar y empujó la puerta con ambas manos lográndola abrir de golpe. Se encontraba dentro de la casa, de Itsmania, después de todo ese lugar quedaba luego del sótano.

Parecía que ya era de día, no estaba tan oscuro como la otra noche, aunque quizás estaría nublado. Había algo extraño en la casa. A pesar de que antes estaba en ruinas el terremoto había terminado por convertirla en escombros. Le faltaban pedazos de techo y habían estatuas quebradas por todas partes, además de rastros de lo que parecía haber sido un incendio en las paredes.

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo tratando de conseguirle una explicación lógica a los rastros de ceniza pero prefirió no pensar en eso. Al cabo de un momento logró llegar al salón principal el cual observó completamente destruido.

Dirigió su mirada a la pared en la que se encontraba el escudo familia, todo había comenzado al titilar ambos, el relicario y el escudo, pero había un problema, el escudo parecía haber sido removido.

- _Esto es tan_… - dijo para ella misma, pero en realidad no encontró una palabra que se adecuara a la bizarra situación – _será mejor que regrese a casa…_

Siguió caminando entre escombros de la mansión, los árboles parecían estar todos secos, era extraño, el día anterior estaban verdes y repletos de flores y ahora todo parecía inerte.

Tragó en seco observando los escombros y avanzó caminando hasta a salida de la mansión hasta encontrarse con los jardines… o debería decir, con lo que anteriormente eran los jardines eran ahora solo escombros. Sakura pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez con mayor velocidad.

Eso no podía haber pasado en una noche… ¿o si?

De cualquier manera necesitaba ver todo lo demás. Por lo tanto se hizo espacio entre los rastros de las antiguas estatuas del jardín y montones de troncos secos de los árboles hasta que se acercó a lo que parecía ser la salida del lugar.

Lo que vio a continuación la dejó completamente boquiabierta. La ciudad, o más bien lo que solía ser la ciudad se encontraba completamente en ruinas, algunas cosas calcinadas. Esqueletos de automóviles por todas partes y muchas otras cosas tiradas en lo que solían ser las calles.

Sakura tragó en seco mientras levantaba la mirada a cielo. Se encontraba nublado como si estuviera apunto de caer una horrible tormenta y hacía un poco de frío.

- Esto no puede estar pasando… - se dijo a si misma mientras luego de respirar profundo salía de la propiedad para avanzar por la calle llena de esqueletos de automóvil y todo tipo de cosas

Era difícil caminar por todo eso, ahora entendía el por que de esas botas tan rusticas, aunque a verdad eran muy cómodas. Un mechón de su largo y castaño cabello callo sobre su hombro, escapándose de gorro, pero deteniéndose ella lo regresó a su lugar.

Caminó así por largo rato, tratando de mantenerse en lugares lo suficientemente oscuros para no ser vista por _Ellos._

_- ¿Ellos? De seguro ni siquiera existen… - _dijo para ella misma soltando una pequeña risita, al mismo tiempo que, tras de ella, se escuchaba el crujir de algunos metales. Exaltada ya algo asustada, Sakura se dio la media vuelta, tratando de encontrar al productor de aquellos sonidos.

Sakura rió una vez más, ya estaba paranoica, así que se dispuso a seguir caminando, no faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa, pero fue cuando comenzó a sentirse observada. Vigilada. Su respiración aumento poco a poco al igual que el latir de su corazón, quizás si existían E_llos_, aunque aun no sabia de que se trataba, prefería no comprobarlo.

Se escuchaban pasos tras de ella, pero prefirió ignorarlos, quizás si no les mostraba importancia la dejaran tranquila. Fue cuando encontró aquel auto abierto y tratando de ser lo más rápida posible se escondió en el, esperando a que los pasos se hicieran cada vez mas lejanos.

Silencio, _Ellos_ parecían haber pasado de largo y fue un alivio inmenso para Sakura. Talvez no debería seguir su camino de regreso a casa y debía regresar al refugio con Mei y Shaoran. Suspiró aliviada luego de uno segundos y se deslizo lentamente por la puerta del auto por la que había entrado al auto y mientras sacudía su ropa, aquel rebelde rizo castaño calló de nuevo en su hombro… pero había un cambio, y tenue y calida brisa hacia que solo ese mechón se moviera. No, no era brisa… era a respiración de alguien… o… ¿algo?

La joven de ojos verdes tragó en seco y volteo lo mas lento que pudo y lo que miro… la dejo sin aire, frente a ella se encontraba la criatura más repulsiva, espantosa y abominable que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado. Si el mal fuera representado en un criatura de seguro sería como esta que estaba frente a ella, parecía ser solo huesos y una asquerosa y pútrida piel entre negro y rojizo, con forma humanoide, si no fuera por que estaba parado un tanto encorvado seria al menos de dos metro de altura, en la cabeza o mas bien el cráneo sobresalían tres grandes ojos e color rojizos sobre una gran hilera de dientes equivalentes a los de dos tiburones blancos. (N/A: algo así como los demonios de Constantine). El aliento de la horrible bestia sobre el rostro de Sakura era pútrido y denso.

Ninguno de los dos se movía. Ni la horrible cosa ni ella, solo podía sentir su pútrido aliento sobre su rostro. Tragó en seco y trató e retroceder un paso, pero aquel mounstro rugió de una manera tan horrible que la hizo tropezar. Sakura comenzó a llorar y solo escucho su propio grito salir de su garganta. Como pudo, se puso de pie y trató se escapar de regreso al refugio, pero estaba muy lejos, había caminado demasiado.

Sakura corría, corría con todas sus fuerzas, mientras volteaba dándose cuenta de su realidad, ya no la seguía solo uno, sino que varios de ellos, la velocidad en la que corría hizo que el gorro que cubría su cabello cayera y los mounstros rugieron con aún más fuerza.

Un montículo de chatarra de autos la hizo detenerse y comenzar a escalarlo lo más rápido que podía, allí descubrió el uso de los guantes. Al caer del otro lado del montículo, trató de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero las garras de uno de esos seres se lo impidió halándola por el cabello, Sakura gritó al sentir el dolor y trato de escapar con todas sus fuerzas pero era imposible, otro mounstro ya la estaba tomando por un brazo. Sakura pataleaba y gritaba desgarradoramente imaginando que ese sería su fin.

Pero justo en ese momento una explosión estridente se escuchó, las lagrimas no la dejaban ver de quién se trataba, otra explosión más y trozos de los mounstros comenzaron a caer sobre ella, salpicándola de un pútrido liquido negro que probablemente sería la sangre de esos mounstros.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo el feroz palpitar de su corazón, y las lagrimas inundándole los ojos.

- Sakura!! Corre!! – era la voz de Meilin

El grito de la joven pelinegra la hizo levantarse inmediatamente corriendo hasta done ellos se encontraban, Allí estaba Meilin quien le cubrió el cabello rápidamente con una manta oscura. Se limpio los ojos y observó como un grupo de jóvenes, liderado por Shaoran le disparaban al grupo de mounstros que la había estado atacando. Llevaban unas motocicletas.

La cacería terminó rápido. Ya que algunas de las bestias habían escapado y las otras habían visto su fin tras perseguir a la castaña.

El grupo se quedo en silencio y los jóvenes comenzaron a subir a sus motocicletas mientras Meilin soltaba una estruendosa bofetada en el rostro de Sakura la cual la hizo ver los furiosos ojos de la joven Li.

- Estas loca? Pudieron haberte matado!! – le reclamó enfurecida la chica

- Pudieron habernos matado a todos – dijo Shaoran con voz ronca e intimidante tras Sakura, quien solamente volteó

- Yo… no sabía… - trató de explicar Sakura sacando a fuerza las palabras de su garganta

- Será mejor que regresemos – dijo Shaoran ignorando las palabras e Sakura y tomándola de un brazo, guiándola en dirección a su motocicleta

Todos subieron a sus motocicletas y nadie más hablo en todo el camino de regreso al refugio, Shaoran la llevaba sentada frente a el en la motocicleta. Sakura se sentía tan estúpida y tan cansada, que esperaba poder llegar al refugio a dormir.

Entraron por un lugar diferente a la entrada principal, escondían las motocicletas en un lugar que parecían ser antiguas cañerías de desagüe. Cuando ella bajo de la motocicleta Shaoran la detuvo tomándola por el brazo que tenía lastimado.

- Tú vienes conmigo – dijo en voz de mando

Sakura trató de pedirle ayuda a Meilin con la mirada, pero la pelinegra solo asintió y se retiró con los demás. Shaoran guió a Sakura a través de los pasadizos del refugio sin dirigirle palabra alguna.

Luego de caminar por un rato llegaron a una habitación de puerta grande donde el la hizo entrar casi de un empujón y luego entró el cerrando la puerta de un estruendo.

Sakura se mantuvo quieta mirando al suelo, mientras trataba e evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

- ¿Por que saliste? – Preguntó Shaoran frente a ella mientras se quitaba diferentes piezas de ropa, que parecían ser protectores - ¿estás muda? ¿No entendiste nada de lo que dijimos Meilin y yo?

Sakura seguía en silencio, no sabía si por el temor que el tono de voz de Shaoran le provocaba o por que en realidad no podía decir nada a su favor.

- Pudieron habernos matado a todos, pudieron haberte matado, ¿acaso eres idiota?

- ¡Talvez hubiera sido mejor que me mataran! – gritó Sakura mirándolo con los ojos cargados de lagrimas – Yo no pedí venir a este lugar, no tengo idea e lo que esta pasando! ¡No sé porque fueron por mi!

Shaoran avanzó hasta ella obligándola a mostrarle su colgante, aquel que había titilado al hacer contacto con el escudo de Itsmania.

- Por esto, ¿no sabes lo que significa? Todo esto que no entiendes, fue provocado por esto – dijo mirándola a los ojos – Tu no estás aquí por nada…

Sakura negó con la cabeza, no entendía, en serio que no, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Shaoran la observó por unos minutos a los ojos, luego bajo su mirada observando la sangre en sus rodillas, dedos y las heridas que las garras de la bestia habían dejado en sus brazos, todo eso y la pútrida sangre negra cubriéndola.

- Te explicare todo, pero será mejor que te bañes y te trate esas heridas primero – dijo aún con vos ronca y de mando – te explicare todo luego

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y trató de salir de la habitación, pero la mano de el tomándole el brazo se lo impidió. Sakura volteó a verlo a interrogante.

- Desde ahora estarás en vigilancia continua, no saldrás de mi habitación sino es conmigo y no iras a ningún lugar, te conseguiré más ropa

Luego de decir esto salió de la habitación cerrando con llave la puerta. Sakura tragó en seco mirando la puerta por varios segundos.

Sakura suspiro y se miró, nunca, ni siquiera cuando escapó el incendio en su casa, había estado tan herida en su vida. Probablemente las medidas que Shaoran tomaría sobre tenerla vigilada no eran necesarias, luego de eso ya no podría salir de ese lugar, ni aunque se lo rogaran. De seguro ya nunca podría volver a casa. Así que debía comenzar a acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas.

Se dirigió al baño en el cuarto e Shaoran, era más grande que los demás, al menos que el de Meilin, de seguro por ser algo así como un líder, por o que había visto, tenía privilegios como ese.

Observó el cuarto de baño, era muy rustico, pero al menos había regadera. Se quitó toda su ropa y se metió a la regadera. Las heridas y raspones le ardían y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Y a pesar de todo eso, se sentía más viva que nunca. Prefirió no tardarse mucho, de seguro Shaoran llegaría en cualquier momento.

Salio de la regadera al sentirse lo suficiente limpia, aunque la sensación de la sangre de aquellas bestias no la dejaban por completo. Se miró en el espejo unos momentos, observó sus rizos. Aya problemas que le habían dado. Observó un cuchillo al lado de lavabo y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a cortar su cabello con el, rizo por rizo, hasta dejarlo a altura de sus hombros, talvez así estaría lo suficientemente corto.

Estaba decidida, se adaptaría a su forma de vida, y trataría ser uno de ellos. Después de todo, y a pesar de su desafortunado encuentro con los que debían ser _**Ellos, **__las cosas no eran tan malas en ese lugar._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

No tengo mucho que decir, mas que perdonen mi demora y que espero que sigan apoyando mis fics, gracias por ser tan fieles a mis tontos fics, espero les agrade est chapter, espero tardarme menos en actualizar, besos!! Recuerden dejarme reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente

Hola gente!! Si bueno, propósito de año nuevo, no dejar de escribir en ninguno de mis fics, así que aquí esta un nuevo capítulo de Itsmania, pero antes que nada respuestas a mis queridos lectores:

**Ratón**: Bueno queridísimo ratoncito, aquí tienes tu actualización de Itsmania y ya esta la actualización de Amor sobre hielo, feliz año del ratón ratoncito!! Bye bye!!

**Ann-qu:** es posible que mi subconsciente haya extraído la idea del portal en el pozo de Inuyasha, pero esos pozos realmente existen en Itsmania. Raro no? Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, gracias por leerme!!

**C0:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! Aquí tienes un nuevo chapter!!

**Rocío:** bueno mira, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero te agrade, ya tendrás mas o menos un poco más claro el porqué la situación esta así. Cuídate mucho!! Gracias por leerme!!

**Luna-Box:** no digas eso!! Tus ideas son buenísimas, y de hecho si, estaba por agregar algunos personajes más de Sakura, así que no te preocupes, y disfruta la historia!!

**Isabel:** ehm gracias, cuídate mucho

**Satorichiva: **hola hola!! Disculpa la tardanza pero he tenido demasiados problemas, gracias al cielo estoy sana y salva. ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad este año? Espero que muy muy bien, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, cuídate mucho mucho mucho bye bye

**MaryAngel-chan**: jajajaja discúlpame por dejarte allí!! Gomen!! Pero bueno, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste mucho, cuídate.

.**Pikitaz.** : muchas gracias por tu apoyo aquí tienes este nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfrutes.

**f-zelda**: muchas gracias!! Jejeje no te preocupes por no fijarte a cualquiera le sucede, pero bueno, como fue prometido aquí tienes tu nuevo capítulo, espero te guste, bye bye

También quiero agradecer especialmente a **Nythan-kun** y a **Goddess Aeris, **ya que gracias a sus empujones y ánimos aquí estoy regresando de mi letargo a entretenerlos con mis fanfic.

Pero ahora si comencemos!!

_**Disclamer:**__ Sakura card Captor y sus personajes no m pertenecen… algunos lugares de mi historia son reales… Itsmania es real… todo lo demás es producto de mi subconsciente y mi imaginación._

**ITSMANIA**

**Capítulo Tres**

Los días subsiguientes a su intento fallido de huida pasaron lentos, insoportables y monótonos. Shaoran le había impuesto una serie de labores que hacer en la colonia de manera de que siempre estuviese vigilada por él, o por alguien de confianza. Comía con ella las dos veces al día. Mientras él se iba por el día a hacer rondas a la superficie como jefe de los centinelas, Sakura permanecía en la cocina o en la guardería.

Pero a pesar de todo, a Sakura ambas labores le agradaban. En la cocina se encontraba Wei, un hombre de mas o menos cincuenta años, el jefe de las cocinas, y según ella entendía casi un padre para los Li.

El se había encargado de explicarle distintas cosas sobre la colonia y a vida en esa época. Cada día mientras lavaban y secaban los platos de cada comida tocaba un tema diferente. Había mucho que aprender. Por ejemplo: existían diferentes puestos en la colonia

Los puesto básicos y mas importantes eran: El concejo, conformado por los mas ancianos y sabios de la comunidad. Después estaban los jefes de cada sector importante para el funcionamiento interno de la colonia: cocineros, educadores, curanderos y boticarios reparadores y muchas otras labores necesarias. También estaban los guardias, quienes vigilaban las puertas de la colonia y a los que cometían alguna falta grave.

Había labores que daban un mayor estatus, casi paralelo al de los jefes de sector, y estos eran los que cumplían labores en el exterior. Los cuales se dividían en tres grupos: recolectores, cazadores y centinelas.

Los centinelas sin duda eran casi tan importantes como el concejo, eran los más ágiles y fuertes de la colonia, se podría decir que eran el ejército o los protectores de todos en el lugar. Se encargaban de la vigilancia, rescate y defensa en la superficie. Así como de la vigilancia en el momento en que las alarmas sonaran en la colonia.

Shaoran era uno de ellos, su autoridad en el lugar era indiscutible al igual que sus decisiones, y por eso nadie decía absolutamente nada sobre la vigilancia continua en la que la tenía sometida. Realmente era una lastima, Shaoran parecía ser muy agradable al verlo conversar con Mei y los demás centinelas, aunque casi nunca sostenía conversaciones con otras chicas aparte de su prima, todas las chicas de su edad estaban locas por el y no podía culparlas, el fuego que reflejaban sus ojos ámbar en todo momento era maravilloso al igual que sus músculos los cuales…

¡Un momento! ¿Sakura! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Es tu captor, un secuestrador!! Casi un delincuente… no podía permitirse pensar así de el…

Desesperada la castaña negó efusivamente con la cabeza mientras secaba algunos trastes en la cocina.

- ¿Sucede algo Sakura? - preguntó el amable hombre mientras la miraba un tanto extrañado por la reacción de la chica

- Uhm, no, no pasa nada Wei, solo me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos… - Sakura sonrió tontamente y continuó secando trastos – Wei, ¿hasta cuando crees que Shaoran me mantenga vigilada?

El hombre sonrió mientras se sentaba a un lado de la chica quien estaba apunto de terminar con sus funciones por ese día, el hombre suspiró.

- Eso lo decidirá él, no lo juzgues pequeña, su infancia fue dura y eso lo ha hecho se un poco desconfiado con respecto a muchas cosas, el solo piensa en proteger la colonia y aunque no lo creas a ti también, solo lo hace por tu bien

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo, eso era difícil de creer, Shaoran apenas y cruzaba palabra con ella, solo hablaban lo necesario y se veían menos de una hora en todo el día, y a decir verdad Sakura lo prefería así, su mirada era demasiado atemorizante algunas veces.

- No lo sé Wei, por como me trata es difícil creer lo que dices…

- No te dejes engañar por sus acciones, nunca cuida a nadie como tu si no fueras realmente importante – continuó el hombre mientras limpiaba sus lentes – por alguna razón Shaoran cree que eres muy importante

- ¿Yo? ¿Importante? – Sakura miró extrañada al hombre y llevó su mano hasta donde se encontraba el relicario oculto bajo sus ropas, mientras se perdía una vez más en sus pensamientos

** Flashback **

_- Hagas lo que hagas, no le muestres esto a nadie mas que a Mei y a mi – ordenó Shaoran con voz ronca al mismo tiempo que regresaba el relicario a manos de su dueña luego de examinarlo por unos minutos_

_- ¿ P… Por que? – pregunto la joven casi en un susurro mientras lo colocaba de nuevo en su cuello y lo escondía bajo su vestimenta_

_- Aún no estoy seguro, pero si tu relicario es lo que estoy pensando, será mejor que lo mantengamos oculto hasta estar seguros de lo que significa… _

**Fin Flashback **

- Estoy seguro que el tendrá sus razones – dijo Wei sacando a Sakura una vez más de su letargo – pero bueno, terminamos aquí, ¿te acompaño a tu habitación

- Si Wei, muchas gracias, es mejor ir contigo que con un guardia como si fuese alguna especie de criminal

Wei sonrió y revolvió el cabello de la chica mientras la acompañaba a su habitación en donde debía esperar a Shaoran.

**oOoOoOo**

- ¿Estas seguro Shaoran? – preguntó Meilin mientras vigilaban a los recolectores desde una de las columnas de observación de la superficie de la colonia – el concejo se molestaría mucho si tus suposiciones no fueran ciertas

- Te lo aseguro Mei, es el mismo escudo que se encuentra en las bases de _Ellos,_ Sakura debe estar relacionada con todo esto, piénsalo, apareció vistiendo colores y aseguraba que acaba de haber un terremoto ¿y que con el teléfono? ¡aún tenía carga! Explícame eso Mei

- Lo sé Shaoran, pero el celular ya no tiene carga, si le dices eso al concejo te pedirán pruebas, y si no las tienen dirán que ella esta loca que la relegaron de otra colonia o algo así – Meilin arrugó el entrecejo y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza – no se Shaoran, necesitas mas pruebas

- Tienes razón – Shaoran miro el horizonte en silencio por unos minutos, como si tratara de recordar algo - ¿sabes? Por las noches, algunas veces, cuando la alarma suena, su relicario brilla – dijo con gesto serio sin mirar a su prima – creo que reacciona a la cercanía de _Ellos_

Meilin lo miró extrañada mientras comenzaban a prepararse para regresar a la colonia, al bajar de la torre desde la que vigilaban. Shaoran, que había sentido la mirada de ella la miró interrogante.

- No me mires así, se que suena extraño Mei, lo sé – replico Shaoran al ver la reacción de Meilin ante lo que acababa de decir – pero hay muchas probabilidades de que sea así ¿no crees?

- No es eso – dijo la morena cambiando su expresión de extrañeza por una de picardía - ¿la miras mientras duerme primito?

Shaoran la miró desorientado los primeros segundos, cuando su cerebro aún procesaba la manera en que la chica había dicho la ultima interrogante, y luego se sonrojó, parte por coraje y parte por vergüenza.

- ¡Meilin! No puedo creer que de todas las cosas relevantes que te acabo de decir solamente te fijes en eso – dijo con molestia el joven castaño antes de seguir preparando las cosas para marcharse tratando de ocultar su sonrojo - ¡no tienes remedio!

- Lo siento Shaoran, no lo pude evitar – Meilin soltó una pequeña risa con picardía mientras negaba con la cabeza – pero volviendo al tema, deberías hacer una prueba, no se, traerla a la vigilancia o llevarla a una exploración en motocicleta.

¿Exploración en bicicleta? No se le había ocurrido, en realidad era una muy buena idea, había muy pocas probabilidades de que _Ellos_ los alcanzaran en semejante medio de transporte y Sakura se encontraría segura.

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura suspiró luego de tomar un baño. Ya casi era de noche y shaoran no tardaría en volver de la vigilia. Siempre regresaba a la misma hora, pero Sakura prefería que la encontrara dormida, siempre era muy difícil hablar con él o mantenerle la mirada, no por que le diera miedo, de ninguna manera, simplemente sus ojos la intimidaban, causaban un efecto muy extraño en ella, había algo en ellos que Sakura no podía soportar. Quizás su intenso tono ámbar o la autoridad de su mirada, de cualquier manera, Sakura prefería no descubrirlo.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la cama, con un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca colonial gracias a las influencias de Wei, "El último unicornio" de Meter S. Beagle. Wei le había indicado que lo leyera luego de haberla listo llorando un día mientras lavaba los platos.

El libro trataba sobre una unicornio que recién se daba cuenta de que es la última de su especie, e intrigada y desesperada por su soledad sale en busca de los demás unicornios. Al principio la confunden con una yegua blanca, se solidariza con un mago, el mago Schmendrick, quien al parecer es el único que cree en su mágica y extraña naturaleza.

Sakura comprendía por que el Señor Wei le había recomendado semejante libro, algunas veces Sakura se sentía como aquel ultimo unicornio, pero había un pequeño problema, que era un unicornio en este y en su tiempo real. Nunca había sido normal, al menos nunca se había sentido así, nunca se había sentido perteneciente a nadie más que a su familia muerta en el incendio. Talvez Wei era el mago que creía en ella… talvez…

De repente la puerta comenzó a crujir, era Shaoran volviendo de la vigilia, la joven castaña escondió el libro debajo de su almohada y se oculto bajo las sábanas en la cama que Shaoran había ubicado para ella dentro de su habitación.

Lo escuchó resoplar y entra al baño. Siempre que Shaoran volvía, tenía la impresión de querer hablar con ella, sin embargo nunca le dirigía mayor palabra que "buenas noches", quizás por que ella nunca estaba "despierta" cuando él volvía.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, observando bajo la tenue luz de las velas la pared continua a su cama, hasta que shaoran salió del baño, y ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos inmediatamente.

- Sakura…

La joven castaña dio un respingo bajo las sábanas como quien despierta de una de esas extrañas pesadillas en la que caes. Ni en un millón de años habría esperado que él, Li Shaoran le dirigiese la palabra, no por que nunca lo hubiera hecho, no, a menudo la saludaba o la regañaba, pero nunca la llamaba por su nombre. Nunca.

- Se que estás despierta… - dijo con voz ronca pero tranquila mientras se sentaba en su propia cama secando su cabello con una toalla – siempre lo estás

Sakura tragó en seco. ¿Cómo diablos lo sabía? ¿Era psíquico o que diablos? Se limitó a suspirar resignada, después de todo, era su culpa no saber actuar.

La ojiverde se sentó lentamente sin atreverse a mirarlo, suspiró resignada, ya no había nada que hacer, solo le quedaba escuchar lo que él quería decirle, al menos estaba segura de que no la reprendería, no había hecho nada malo ni tonto últimamente.

- Quiero que me contestes algo, pero en serio necesito que seas honesta conmigo – Shaoran la miraba fijamente. Mientras ella mantenía la mirada baja, sin mirarlo a los ojos – por favor

Sakura levantó la mirada de golpe, parpadeando para estar segura de que era a Shaoran a quien tenía frente a ella, era honesto, su voz se lo decía al igual que su mirada, pero en serio la había sorprendido escuchar tan amable petición de parte de él. Sakura lo observó unos minutos, su mirada era diferente, era tranquila, asustada, era hipnotizante, calida… y ella no pudo más que aceptar asintiendo con la cabeza.

Shaoran le sonrió. La joven castaña no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse. Pocas veces lo había visto sonreír. Le sonreía a Mei, a los niños, a Wei y cuando hablaba con algunas personas, adultos todos. Pero nunca le sonreía a las chicas, a pesar de que media colonia estaba muerta por él. Meilin decía que Shaoran estaba muy ocupado para preocuparse por tener una relación con alguna chica, ninguna comprendía su forma de ser y el no podía cuidar a una más. Odiaba a las damiselas indefensas en peligro, y para su pesar la única chica que no era una damisela en peligro en la colonia era su prima. Pero el punto era, que Sakura por fin comprendía una parte de la que todas esas chicas veían en él- Shaoran realmente era muy guapo. Saura se golpeo en su interior. Los ojos de Shaoran definitivamente debían tener algo malo para hacerla pensar de esa manera.

- Sakura, cuando suena la alarma, por la noches – dijo Shaoran lentamente sin dejar de mirar, sakura era una chica muy frágil, hasta cierto punto se veía mucha inocencia en sus ojos, algunas veces deseaba no ser tan duro con ella, la situación que ella estaba pasando no debía ser muy fácil, pero algo le había enseñado la vida a Shaoran, y era a ser fuerte, si cuidaba a Sakura solo la haría más débil – ¿has notado algo extraño contigo o con el relicario?

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo. Claro que lo había notado, el relicario liberaba un tenue destello al sonar la alarma a cualquier hora del día, no únicamente por las noches, su relicario incluso brillaba antes de escuchar la alarma.

- cuando _Ellos_ están cerca… - comenzó Sakura mirando a Shaoran fijamente a los ojos, no sabía como había resistido nada – siento algo… algo extraño… me siento extraña… y el relicario siempre brilla

Shaoran guardó silencio unos minutos tratando de darle tiempo a Sakura para que dijera más, sin embargo, ella se había que dado callada, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. Shaoran suspiró, si le decía lo que eso significaba la chica podía colapsar, lo mejor sería que ella lo descubriera por su cuenta.

- Mañana no trabajarás en la cocina, saldrás conmigo a exploración

Sakura palideció ante la aseveración del ambarino, ¿ella? ¿a exploración? ¡Estaba loco! ¡Demente!

- ¡¡Qué?? ¡¡Estas loco?! – preguntó la chica poniéndose de pié de golpe sobresaltando al líder de los centinelas – ¡yo no puedo Salir! ¡no soy apta! ¡Soy tonta! ¡Ni siquiera ganaba en las carreras de cien metros planos en el colegio! ¡Soy lenta, no funciono en situaciones de pánico! ¡Definitivamente estas loco!

Sakura nunca había reaccionado así, nunca desde que llegó, siempre había sido la chica callada y temerosa como un pequeño ratoncillo, pero ahora era escandalosa, terca y había un cierto brillo en sus ojos que le encantaba de aquello. La seguía con la mirada aún sentado, la chica no dejaba de hablar caminando por la habitación, la verdad le parecía graciosa y un tanto refrescante verla reaccionar de esa manera.

- ¡¿me estas escuchando?! ¡no me ignores Shaoran! es mi vida la que quieres poner en peligro, y no digamos la tuya si nos llegaran a atrapar por mi culpa – Sakura lo miro encolerizada, acalorada, agitada, su corazón latía a mil por hora, ¿hace cuanto que no se sobresaltaba tanto? ¿hace cuanto que no reclamaba por algo de esa manera?

Shaoran se puso de pie y se detuvo frente a una muy exaltada Sakura, la chica lo miro, quizás se había sobrepasado. Pero el joven ambarino únicamente le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y luego le sonrió antes de apagar la luz y echarse a dormir, nos in antes decir:

- Lo harás bien, estás lista

**oOoOoOo**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que Meilin y otra chica de los centinelas la estaban equipando con todo tipo de protección y algunas cuantas armas. ¿Cómo demonios se había metido en aquel problema? Si no le hubiera dicho nada a Shaoran sobre el relicario en esos momentos se encontraría en la cocina, hablando con Wei en la cocina.

- Sujetaré esta daga a tu tobillo, pero será un último recurso, por lo general no es muy necesario – dijo la chica que sujetaba con una funda especial, la pequeña daga en el tobillo de Sakura – si por algún motivo necesitas atacar empieza por las armas de tu espalda, luego por las de tu cintura, muslo y por ultimo el tobillo

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, tenía miedo, podía sentir las puntas de sus dedos fríos, la verdad por más que trataba de comprenderlo no sabia como había exactamente llegado hasta esa situación. ¡ni siquiera sabía como había llegado a ese lugar! Era lógico que entendiera nada.

- Para comenzar te daremos un revolver y una ballesta, son las armas más sencillas para una principiante como tu – dijo Meilin mientras aseguraba el revólver a el muslo de Sakura, se veía muy tranquila, como si hubiera hecho eso un millón de veces, las chicas la habían equipado en total con cuatro juegos de armas: en su tobillo una daga, en su muslo el revólver, en su cintura una daga un tanto mas grande – solo trata de apuntarles a la cabeza

- Pase lo que pase, asegúrate de guardar un ultimo tiro en tu revolver

La castaña miró sin comprender a la morena, ¿guardar un tiro? ¿Para que? ¿con que objeto guardaría únicamente un tiro? ¿Qué tal si ese tiro era necesario para salvarse de algo?

- Si – la chica que acompañaba a Mei asintió con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en su rostro – en caso de que te atrapen y te lleven a su guarida

Sakura no terminaba de comprender, ¿usaría la ultima bala en caso de que la atraparan? Eso significaba que…

- ¿por qué? – la ojiverde no entendía, o al menos no quería hacerlo

- aquí no le tememos a la muerte – explicó Mei con voz tranquila

- y entonces… ¿a que le temen?

- a las Jaulas – dijo la otra chica mientras le entregaba una capa oscura a Sakura

- ¿jaulas?

- _Ellos_ te atrapan, y se alimentan de tu alma, dicen que es peor que cualquier tortura conocida en la historia – Mei miro a Sakura directamente a los ojos – se alimentan de tu humanidad lentamente, así es como se mantienen vivos… se alimentan de tu dolor y de tu alma… y luego…

La morena guardó silencio, por unos segundos las tres chicas guardaron silencio. Mei odiaba hablar de esas cosas, pero debía hacerlo, Sakura tenía derecho a saber lo que podía ocurrir si no era lo suficientemente cuidadosa. Sin embargo, Sakura no sabía exactamente que pensar ni que sentir, sabía que si fuera una chica normal, eso debía darle miedo, sin embargo, lo encontraba lo suficientemente lógico.

- te conviertes en uno de _Ellos_…- completó la castaña, no estaba segura de cómo lo sabía, Meilin y la otra chica no dijeron nada y siguieron preparándola, probablemente pensaron que era pura casualidad o sentido común, pero la verdad era, que por alguna razón y aunque Wei no le hubiera hablado de ello, ella sabía el origen de aquellas cosas.

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura tragó en seco una vez más mientras ambas chicas le sonreían, después de haberla preparado para la exploración la acompañaron al exterior, en donde Shaoran se encontraba preparando la motocicleta en la que partirían.

- Suerte –dijo Mei antes de darle un leve empujoncito en dirección a Shaoran. La joven ojiverde dio algunos pasos hasta él sin pronunciar palabra, solamente lo observaba preparar todo el equipaje para el pequeño "paseo" al que irían. Nadie los acompañaría, sería rápido y más fácil pasar desapercibidos si iban solamente ellos, al menos eso había dicho Shaoran.

Sakura lo observó, muy pocas veces lo había visto vestido de esa manera, menos a la luz del sol. Su cabello era hermoso, de un tono chocolate que brillaba con la luz del sol, sinceramente le daban deseo de comerlo. La joven hiso un mohín ante ese pensamiento tan extraño que se le había ocurrido. Nunca antes había querido comerse el cabello de ningún chico, nunca había querido comerse el cabello de nadie. Suspiró aun sin hacer mucho ruido y preparándose psicológicamente para Shaoran se aclaró la garganta.

Shaoran volteó… ¡sonriendo!. La joven castaña no pudo creerlo, ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo Shaoran? ¿le emocionaba la idea de ir a arriesgar a la pobre chica a su segura y pronta muerte?

El joven ambarino la miró de pies a cabeza y asintió con la cabeza a la vez que le tomaba una mano para sujetarle bien los guantes que la chica llevaba puestos.

- No tardaremos mucho, solamente será una exploración rápida – dijo el joven mientras subía a la moto y observaba a Sakura esperándola, la chica dudó unos segundos, pero por fin se decidió, el no la pondría en peligro ¿verdad?

Sakura subió en la motocicleta sin saber exactamente que hacer, es decir, sabía que debía sujetarse… de él… pero no se atrevía.

- sujétate bien – la voz del joven jefe de los centinelas había sonado más a orden que a recomendación para la forma de ver de la chica, así que no dudó en hacerle caso y rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de Li.

Ambos partieron en la motocicleta, con gran velocidad y agilidad Shaoran esquivaba los escombros y basura que pudieran encontrar en su camino conduciéndose directamente a pequeña montaña, en la que algún tiempo atrás se encontraba el templo Tsukimine.

A medida que iban avanzando en dirección a la cima de aquella pequeña montaña, la vegetación se iba a haciendo más evidente, y los rasgos de destrucción iban desapareciendo, el lugar parecía abandonado pero no se veía tan mal como las demás calles del lugar.

La motocicleta llegó hasta lo que parecía ser uno de los lugares más altos de la montaña, un pequeño claro, en el que, según los recuerdos de Sakura, allí debía haber estado el mirador en sus días

Shaoran se detuvo, Sakura comprendió que iban a para un momento así que bajó caminando hasta la orilla del lugar, observando desde allí toda la ciudad, o al menos lo que alguna vez había sido la ciudad de Tomoeda. Era una lastima en realidad. Nunca, ni en sus peores momentos de depresión había tenido nada en contra de la ciudad, en serio le gustaba.

Sintió como el ambarino se acercaba a ella sin decir nada. En ese momento todo era diferente. No tenía esa sensación de temor que solía tener al estar a su lado. Esta vez Shaoran estaba calmado, apacible, en realidad nunca lo había visto así.

- Algunas veces… cuando los días son lo suficientemente brillantes como ahora, suelo subir aquí e imaginarme como era la ciudad – dijo con voz ronca y pasible a el lado de ella, Sakura lo miró de reojo sin decir nada, le agradaba escucharlo hablar así - debe haber sido hermosa

Sakura asintió con la cabeza luego de un pequeño momento de silencio.

- Lo era – dijo en voz baja, Shaoran la miró, en realidad nunca había sostenido una conversación con Sakura, excepto la noche anterior, no la conocía, en realidad no sabía nada de ella. La chica señaló un punto en el horizonte a la derecha de Itsmania – hacia allá se encontraba la secundaria, a unas calles el parque pingüino y por allá la cafetería a la que iba con mis amigos casi todos los días – Sakura señaló al lado izquierdo de Itsmania – en aquella dirección vivía con mi tíos antes de terremoto y por allá… estaba mi casa…. Mi verdadera casa… en donde vivía con mis padres y mi hermano…

- ¿Qué les sucedió?

La ojiverde miró al ambarino y sonrió levemente, era una sonrisa triste, una sonrisa nostálgica, esa chica debía estar muy triste, o debía haber sufrido mucho en su época. A pesar de eso, había notado algo en ella, el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba considerablemente cada día.

- En un incendio, hace un año… es decir… un año antes de venir a este lugar… - Sakura trató de sonreírle una vez más y dirigió la mirada al horizonte, era extraño ver como únicamente Itsmania quedaba en pie en medio de tantos edificios

- Sakura, ¿Por qué tienes ese relicario?

- Mi madre me lo regló, poco después de cumplir quince años, me dijo que lo tenía desde pequeña y a ella también se lo había obsequiado su madre – Sakura miró el relicario y luego miró al ambarino – es extraño ¿no?

Shaoran le sonrió pero rápidamente la miró palidecer. Ni siquiera dijo una palabra, solo pudo notar el destello intermitente en el relicario. Tan pronto como reacciono desenfundó la espada que llevaba a su espalda.

¡Era de día! ¡había mucha luz! ¿Por qué estos seres se atrevían a atacar de esa manera? Un grito, se trataba de Sakura, un par de esos estarnos y pútridos seres la arrastraban a los árboles mientras la chica desesperada trataba de soltarse al menos para poder tomar una de sus armas.

El jefe de los centinelas avanzó lo más rápido que pudo cortando cabezas y trozos de esas criaturas a su paso, pero eran demasiado, era un idiota, debía haber llevado al menos a dos más con ellos. Wei tenía razón Sakura aún no estaba lista.

Cada vez, llegaban mas y más de esos seres, era increíble como se habían arriesgado a salir de la oscuridad, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Shaoran siguió luchando tratando de deshacerse de la mayor cantidad de criaturas que pudiera, pero lo estaban rodeando. Los gritos desesperados de Sakura no dejaban de escucharse entre los gruñidos de aquellas bestias.

Eso no podía estar pasando, no a él, no en ese momento. De un segundo a otro Shaoran dejó de escuchar lo gritos desesperados de la chica y su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Se la habrían llevado? No podía permitirlo. Nadie había desaparecido en su vigilia desde que fue nombrado libre, y Sakura no sería la primera, algo le decía que debía cuidarla, debía salvarla. Esa chica era importante.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como si las posibilidades o la esperanza de que ella le respondieran era su única esperanza, pero no lo hizo.

Increíbles cantidades de sangre pútrida se esparcía por el suelo y sobre él cada vez que lograba herir o mutilar a algún ser de aquellos, pero aún así su visión del horizonte se iba nublado y las criaturas lo arrinconaban contra el acantilado del mirador.

Talvez era el fin, lo que fuera que hubiese obligado a _Ellos_ a salir ese día de tanta luz ver más fuerte queso miedo por ser eliminados, algo malo había pasado algún detonante, y lo peor de todo era, que ya no tendría oportunidad de proteger a la aldea o de advertir a los sabios. Sakura ya debía estar muerta.

Shaoran retrocedía a la vez que las criaturas avanzaban en contra de el, estaba justo al borde del mirador, incluso escuchaba las pierdas del borde caer al vacío. Pero seguiría peleando, moriría como lo que era, el líder de los centinelas. Sintió que caería pro justo en ese momento, diferentes sonidos de disparos comenzaron a escucharse frente a él.

Las bestias comenzaron a gruñir cada vez más fuerte a medida que iban dejándolo, en un segundo dejaron de arrinconarlo y retrocedían a los árboles. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

No podía ver nada, solo a esas criaturas cayendo una por una al suelo, y luego, una silueta, una silueta que el conocía perfectamente bien. Al menos parecía conocerla. La chica dispara sin siquiera parpadear a la vez que las ultimas criaturas que habían llegado a atacarlos caían. Eras bastantes, talvez treinta o más. La ballesta de la joven japonés se encontraba en el suelo, lo más seguro era que se hubiera acabado las flechas.

Shaoran la miraba anonadado, la chica giraba y volteaba con una velocidad increíble en todas direcciones, luchando con una agilidad inimaginable contra aquellas bestias. Disparando y repartiendo patadas a diestra y siniestra, mientras us relicario no dejaba de brillar.

Las bestia ni izquierda se preocupaban ya por atacar a Shaoran, la querían a ella, los habían atacado a plena luz del día por ella, por la chica del pasado portadora del relicario. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, era ella.

La chica dejó caer ambas armas al suelo tomando por ultimo la daga en su tobillo cortando así los cuellos de las ultimas tres criaturas que quedaban en el lugar. Shaoran seguía estupefacto mirando a la chica cubierta de sangre al igual que el. La luz del relicario parecía desvanecerse poco a poco hasta ser casi nula.

Sakura respiraba a mil por hora, su corazón se sentía diferente, mas fuerte, el latido era tan fuerte y rápido que sentía que se le saldría por la boca. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? ¿De donde había sacado tanta fuerza y agilidad? ¿En donde había sacado tan buena puntería si nunca había tocado un arma?

- ¿Sakura? - El joven ambarino avanzó poco a poco hacia la joven, sus ojos normalmente eran vedes, hermosos pero en este momento eran tan intensos, tan verdes que no sabía exactamente con que compararlos – Sakura, ¿estas bien?

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, sin dejar de mirarse, Sakura no estaba asustada, simplemente asombrada de lo que acababa de hacer. Shaoran por su parte la miraba confundido y curioso, pero en realidad no la miraba a ella, miraba sus ojos, sus ojos y ese extraño brillo que habían tomado.

- Sakura… ¿Qué… - Shaoran iba a preguntar que había hecho, como lo había hecho pero justo n se momento el brillo del relicario comenzó a hacerse presente

- Tenemos que irnos…

Eso fue lo único que dijo Sakura por varios días. Shaoran no se había atrevido a pedirle que trabajara luego de eso. Luego de ese día. Pero al menos de algo estaba seguro. La profecía era cierta, las historias del oráculo era cierta. La profecía se había cumplido.

**Continuará…**

Já perdón por la tardanza, en serio, no daré excusas, solo diré que, bueno aquí tienen este capítulo Espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar. Y por favor, ya saben reviews son bienvenidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, he vuelto jejejeje, últimamente me tardo mucho menos en actualizar, en serio espero que con el tiempo me tarde cada vez menos tiempo

Bueno, he vuelto jejejeje, Tenía pensado actualizar primero La vida en Inglaterra, pero decidí actualizar primero Itsmania. (De ahora en adelante las respuestas a los reviews se encontrarán al final de cada capítulo).

_**Disclamer:**__ Sakura card Captor y sus personajes no m pertenecen… algunos lugares de mi historia son reales… Itsmania es real… todo lo demás es producto de mi subconsciente y mi imaginación._

**ITSMANIA**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

_**Sakura POV**_

Acostumbrarse a la idea de ir en un tomoeda prácticamente post apocalíptico, cincuenta años después de un día normal de escuela es una cosa, casi sencilla, es decir, no fue muy difícil. Pero de eso a asimilar que soy una especie de exterminadora o cazadora a sangre fría de seres extraños, mounstrosos y fétidos es otra cosa completamente diferente.

Y es que tu as al cine y miras películas como Ultravioleta o Resident Evil y miras a Milla Jovovich haciendo todas esas cosas, y dices "¡wow! Si tan solo fuera como ellas", pero tu sabes que son coreografías que en realidad no están matando nada, ni tienen súper fuerza ni súper agilidad y que todos esos seres de pesadilla no existen. Pero nunca, ni en tus mas locos sueños te imaginas que eres una especie de caja de Pandora exterminadora de mounstros esperando a ser activada.

¡Es prácticamente imposible! Es decir, desde que tengo memoria he sabido que i coordinación ojos-manos-piernas no es la mejor del mundo, es una de as razones principales de por que no triunfe como porrista… eso y mi "apatía" según dijo la profesora de deportes.

Ese día cuando regresamos de la pequeña exploración con Shaoran, no pronunciamos más palabras, me sentía extrañamente emocionada pero al mismo tiempo debo admitir que tenía mucho miedo, no sé por que comporte así.

De cualquier manera, por alguna razón no he podido cruzar palabra con nadie desde ese día. Quizás sea por que todos se comportan de manera extraña, murmuran y cuchichean cosas al verme pasar pero al acercarme me saludan… me saludan como saludan a Shaoran. Incluso él se comporta de manera diferente, a menudo me llama por mi nombre, supongo que esperando que yo le responda o le diga algo, pero no puedo… simplemente no puedo. ¿Por qué? Por que sé que me preguntará que pasó… y… ¿Cómo decírselo si ni siquiera yo misma sé que pasó?

Ni siquiera recuerdo todo lo que paso esa mañana… recuerdo a las chicas preparándome, a Shaoran y la motocicleta, el mirador, luego nos atacaron… era de día y nos atacaron, detuvieron a Shaoran y fueron por mi, todo fue por mí, tiraban de mi cabello y de mis brazos…. Me querían a mi… y entonces fue que sucedió, igual que aquel día el del incendio...

**Flashback **

_De alguna manera el fuego había comenzado a mitad de la noche, Sakura apenas se había dado cuenta cuando comenzó a sentir el olor a quemado entrar en su cuarto. Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue las llamas asomándose por la parte baja de la puerta de su cuarto._

_Asustada se colocó las pantuflas y se acerco a la puerta colocando la mano sobre la madera, dándose cuenta que aún estaba fría, con temor tocó la perilla, también estaba fría, por alguna razón el fuego no había tocado su puerta._

_Los pasillos de la planta alta de la casa estaban cubiertos de fuego al igual que las paredes, Sakura tosió por lo bajo mientras gritaba llamando a sus padres y su hermano, pero no contestaban._

_Sakura lloraba desconsolada tratando de decidir que hacer, avanzó en el pasillo tratando de esquivar los trozos de madera que caían a los lados de ella ardiendo en llamas._

_- ¡Touya! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! _

_Pero ninguno respondía, y sus puertas permanecían cerradas, como pudo y tosiendo por el humo en sus pulmones logró llegar hasta la que era la habitación de su hermano, sin embargo el fuego salía por debajo de la puerta… la habitación de su hermano y de sus padres estaban ardiendo…_

_Sakura gritó desesperada pero algo comenzaba a estar mal, el calor y el humo comenzaban a afectarla… pero no podía hacer nada… no quería salir de allí… sin papá… sin mamá… sin su hermano… _

_Sabía que ya no había nada que hacer… y sin su familia ya no había sentido de hacer nada, su vida estaba acabada, talvez era su destino morir allí. Sin dejar de toser y sintiendo saturados sus pulmones se quedó allí de pie, paralizada, ya no podía avanzar más, era como si sus piernas no respondieran, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba desgarradoramente._

_Una de las vigas que debían sostener el techo calló hasta ella haciéndola soltar un ahogado grito, la viga había caído sobre ella y era demasiado pesada para poderla levantar._

_Todo había acabado… _

_Sakura lloraba sin esperanza, moría allí quemada, ¿Por qué entre tantas formas de morir tenía que morir así? ¿de una de las maneras más peligrosas?_

_- papá… hermano… mamá… - Sakura sujetó el relicario que su madre le había regalado años antes, odiaba quedarse allí, morir así… su madre estaría tan decepcionada… - mamá perdóname…_

_Pero se escuchaba algo más al fondo aparte d las llamas consumiendo el lugar, eran sirenas, sirenas de bomberos, ambulancias o lo que fuere, alguien había llegado por ella, alguien estaba dispuesto a salvarla._

_Sakura sollozaba en el suelo, hasta que de alguna manera, de alguna forma que ella ni siquiera podía comprender, algo se había encendido en su interior al mismo tiempo que su relicario brillaba, aunque probablemente era solamente su impresión o era solamente el reflejo del fuego en el metal, algo que de alguna manera la estaba obligando a salir de allí, a sobrevivir._

_Aún con lagrimas en sus ojos pero con fuerzas nuevas, superiores a ella logró levantar la viga lo suficiente para liberar sus piernas y salir corriendo de allí en dirección a su habitación._

_La ventana estaba cerrada, y no podía abrirla, al parecer el calor había hinchado la madera de manera que no podía deslizarse la ventana para salir de allí. Al abrir las cortinas pudo notar como algunos camines de bomberos rociaban agua sobre su casa y como varias personas miraban horrorizadas la escena._

_Los bomberos comenzaron a poner una especie de trampolín o algo parecido debajo de la ventana al verla asomarse por la ventana y comenzarlo a hacerle señales ya gritar que saliera, sin embargo la ventana aún no abría y el fuego comenzaba a entrar a su habitación._

_No podía morir, no allí, no de esa manera, pro lo que con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitieron comenzó a patear la ventana, hasta que pequeños trozos de madera y vidrio comenzaban a caer en el suelo. Actuaba como loca, no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía, solamente atacaba la ventana comos i fuera la culpable de la muerte de sus padre y su hermano._

_Sin embargo al logar abrir espacio para salir por la ventana, y al ver el trampolín que los bomberos habían formado para que ella pudiera lanzar, su cuerpo no pudo más y se desvaneció._

_Lo que fuere que había poseído su cuerpo y la había ayudado a escapar de ese lugar se había ido, dejando a la débil Sakura de nuevo en manos de los cuerpos de rescate._

**Fin Flashback**

…fue como si una corriente eléctrica y un calor casi insoportable hubiera recorrido mi cuerpo y se me hizo realmente fácil acabar con ellos, tan fácil como un juego de video.

Si, comienzo a comprender que es lo que pasó esa mañana y el día del incendio, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué?.. Talvez sea mejor que me mantenga callada y sin hacer nada…. Talvez si dejo de prestarle atención todo desaparezca… como hace un año…

Talvez debería decirle a Shaoran… talvez debería investigar…

No se que haré, pero sea lo que sea, tiene que ver con este relicario, el escudo de mi familia y la mansión Itsmania.

**oOoOoOo**

Las actividades en la colonia se habían mantenido normales desde aquel día, nadie había pronunciado palabra ni preguntado nada cuando ellos volvieron de la exploración.

Sin embargo, el había preferido hablar todo con los centinelas y el concejo para evitar futuros problemas o malentendidos para él o Sakura, sin embargo, él sabía que todos comentaban lo sucedido, talvez esa era una de las razones por las que la castaña no había pronunciado la palabra en días.

Si, Sakura Kinomoto, la escandalosa chica que le había gritado unos días antes al saber su plan y que con tanta pasión y sentimiento le había hablado sobre su vida de una manera que nunca había escuchado hablar a nadie se había quedado sin habla. Ni una palabra, ni un sonido, ni una sonrisa, ni una mirada…

No era que le molestara o le extrañara ni nada por el estilo, simplemente… era algo extraño, ni siquiera cuando era aquella chica recién llegada tímida y escurridiza lo evita a el o a cualquier otro de esa manera.

Le daba un poco de pena algunas veces verla todo el día acostada, durmiendo o tomando duchas interminables. Debía ser en serio difícil pasar por lo que ella estaba pasando. Incluso algunas veces sentía deseos incontrolables de confortarla cuando la miraba triste sentada en una esquina de la cama… abrazarla… estrecharla entre mis brazos y nunca más soltarla… no permitir que… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!

El joven ambarino apretó con fuerza el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos en cual bebía su acostumbrado té antes e dormir. Junto a él se encontraba su inseparable y casi padre el señor Wei.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Preocupado por la señorita Sakura talvez?

Shaoran miró sorprendido al hombre, ¿preocupado por Sakura? ¡No!... no… no, no se preocupaba por ella, simplemente le parecía extraña, perturbarte, pero nunca preocupante.

- ¿Quiere decirme que cual es el estado de la señorita Sakura? – insistió el hombre tratando de sonar inocente, como si su pregunta fuera mera preocupación por la chica

El castaño miró al hombre, Wei no estaría haciendo sus teorías ¿o si?, además él era el único con el que la chica hablaba libremente antes de problema en el mirador, sus preguntas seguramente eran pura preocupación por la castaña.

- Últimamente no hace nada más que dormir – Shaoran apoyo su cabeza entre sus dos manos y los codos en la mesa – es tan extraño, es difícil creer que esa chica que duerme tan indefensa en mi habitación es la misma que eliminó de esa manera a los mounstros el otro día

- ¿Ha tratado de habar con ella? – preguntó el hombre tratando de hacerse el distraído mientras ojeaba un libro que tenía sobre la mesa

- Le he hablado, pero no contesta, estoy seguro que algunas veces se hace la dormida, siempre ha hecho eso cuando no quiere hablar… - Shaoran miró a Wei en silencio antes de continuar - ¿Crees que le pase algo malo? ¿Qué esté enferma?

- Bueno, si estuviera enferma habría encontrado la forma de decirlo… es decir… si se sintiera mal, no se aguantaría, si no pudiera hablar lo diría de manera escrita… no se preocupe señor… ella debe estar bien ¿por que no va a verla?

- Si Wei tienes razón iré a… - Shaoran miró de mala cara al hombre y se levantó ante la sonrisa de complicidad de él… - por que es mi habitación y ella se encuentra allí… no voy po ninguna otra razón…

**oOoOoOo**

Sin decirle nada a nadie había caminado hasta la biblioteca de la colonia, al parecer no había nadie vigilando a esas horas de la noche. Sakura comenzó a mirar entre los libros de los enormes estantes de la biblioteca comunal. En realidad no sabía que era lo que andaba buscando, solo quería más información sobre ella, su relicario e Itsmania.

Había tantos libros, alguno de ellos debía tener la información que ella buscaba, y confiaba en que el relicario se lo indicaría de alguna manera. En esos días de silencio y soledad auto impuesto había descubierto algunas cosas del relicario y de ella gracia sea los libros que Wei le daba de la biblioteca… como el hecho de que sería de péndulo para indicarle cosas que ella realmente deseara. Por lo tanto el relicario le mostraría aquel libro.

De repente como ella lo había pensado el relicario, que llevaba colgando de su mano como un péndulo comenzó a indicarle una dirección en especial en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca. Sakura observó el libro, era grueso y de color oscuro, tenía la palabra "_Vênâtrix" _en letras doradas grabada en el lomo.

Sin embargo, el libro estaba en la sección de libros censurados, eran aquellos a los cuales solo se podía tener acceso por medio de un permiso del concejo. Sin embargo, Ella ya sabía de esta sección, y sabiamente había tomado la llave de la sección que Shaoran mantenía colgando junto con las demás llaves de la colonia que el poseía en un lugar en especial en su habitación.

Sakura se acercó a las rejas que separaban esos libros de los demás y la abrió, para luego acercarse al estante y se dispuso a sacar el libro de su lugar, sin embargo antes de que lo tocara comenzó a sentir una respiración a sus espaldas. La castaña se detuvo en seco.

- ¡¡AAAAhhh!! – la castaña lanzó un grito de sorpresa y susto al sentir que le tocaban el hombro, sin embargo al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que se trataba de el ambarino que la miraba sorprendido.

- Sakura… disculpa ¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Shaoran quitando su mano del hombro de la castaña

- Solamente busco un libro – dijo en voz baja mirando de nuevo el libro que aún se encontraba en el estante

Shaoran la miró sorprendido, al fin estaba pronunciando palabra, posiblemente se había cansado de estar callada, o lo hacía por la misma impresión del susto que recién le había dado.

- ¿Un libro? – preguntó él tratando de parecer natural para que ella siguiera hablando con él.

La chica lo miró con gesto serio y negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar el libro. Cuando las puntas de sus dedos lograron tocar el lomo del libro las luces del lugar se apagaron.

- ¿Shaoran? – preguntó la chica sobresaltada, realmente le temía a la oscuridad

- Tranquila… talvez fue una corriente de aire…

¿Corriente de aire? Sakura arrugó el entrecejo en la oscuridad. Estaban bajo tierra, desde el día en que ella había llegado hasta ese, ella nunca había sentido nada parecido a una corriente de aire.

- Pero Shaoran… aquí no hay corrientes de aire… -la castaña guardó silencio al notar que el joven no le contestaba - ¿Shaoran?

Sin embargo lo que venía, ni ella ni el ambarino se lo esperaban, el relicario de la chica poco a poco comenzó a brillar hasta que de una vez el brillo se hizo tan fuerte comos i se tratara de un bombillo.

Sakura retrocedió horrorizada al ver a Shaoran… sus ojos estaban abiertos de manera desmesurada, y una mano huesuda rodeaba su cuello. Sakura retrocedió unos pasos más, levantando el relicario para tratar de alumbrar a lo que había atrapado a Shaoran, era uno de esos seres.

- Sakura… corre…

Fueron las palabras de Shaoran antes de que sus ojos se pusieran blancos y el ser espantoso comenzara a huir con él.

- ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! – la chica gritaba, tratando de correr tan rápido como pudiera, sin embargo no podía, sus piernas en lugar de haberse agilizado como aquel día en el mirador estaban más pesadas.

No podía llevárselo, no ahora, no a él. Tenía que salarlo, tenía que alcanzarlo, sino él sería uno de ellos, y eso no podía permitirlo. Sin embargo sus piernas no le respondían y de un momento a otro mientras intentaba correr se tropezó cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo.

- ¡SHAORAAAAN!

El grito fue desgarrador sin embargo algo la había sujetado y comenzaba a sacudirla. Ella trataba de liberarse pero no podía ver nada, no lograba ver nada, solamente sentía como era sacudida. Y ella trataba de liberarse pero no podía.

- ¡suélteme! ¡Auxilio! ¡Shaoran…!

**oOoOoOo**

Al parecer esta vez no había estado pretendiendo estar dormida, por que segundos después de haber entrado en la habitación ella había comenzado a sudar y moverse como loca en la cama. Claro eso antes de comenzar a grita su nombre.

Se acercó a ella y trató de despertarla moviendo levemente sus piernas, sin embargo ella no parecía reaccionar a ese contacto. Y su pulso comenzaba a acelerársele estaba roja y sudaba, sudaba mucho, era preocupante verla así.

- Sakura… Sakura despierta… - comenzó a sacudiría con suavidad, pero ella no despertaba, sin embargo seguiría intentando – Sakura… soy Shaoran… despierta…

- ¡suélteme! ¡Auxilio! ¡Shaoran…! – la chica lloraba entre sueños, forcejeando para que Shaoran la soltara

El ambarino no pudo soportarlo, la chica comenzaba a llorar, sin poder soportarlo o sin saber realmente por que dejó de sacudirla y la abrazó contra el tratando de inmovilizarla, tomándola con fuerza lo suficiente para detenerla pero con suavidad para no lastimarla.

- ¡Sakura Despierta! – dijo desesperado a la vez que la chica abría los ojos con respiración agitada.

¿Qué? ¿Había sido un sueño? Debía serlo, por que ella estaba allí, en su cama, y alguien la abrazaba. Sakura trató de asimilar lo que había pasado, sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas, respiró hondo antes de separase y descubrir quine la abrazaba, sin embargo el olor de él llenó sus pulmones y suspiró tranquila.

Shaoran la abrazaba, estaba vivo, entonces todo eso que había parecido tan real había sido una pesadilla, una horrible y muy realista pesadilla, Sakura no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, esta vez despierta y sujetándose a Shaoran.

- Sakura, cálmate…fue solo una pesadilla… - Shaoran trataba de confortarla, y la mecía entre sus brazos sin soltarla ni un poco, no había consolado a muchas personas en su vida, excepto a Meilin, sin embargo, lo que sentía abrazando a Sakura era diferente… era una mezcla de ternura y preocupación… pero también sentía como si ella fuera… no… no podía pensar esas cosas…

- Shaoran… soñé que te llevaban… - decía la chica entre sollozos a el mismo tiempo que el ambarino sorprendido por las palabras de la chica trataba de separarla un poco, Sakura terminó de separarse mirando a Shaoran aún con los ojos cargados de lágrimas – fue horrible… no pude hacer nada… fue tan real…

- Fue solo una pesadilla… solo eso… - Shaoran trató de sonreírle, ¿Por qué se portaba así con ella? ¿Por qué ella había estado soñando con él? ¡Demonios! ¡Esta chica lo volvería loco! ¡ lo estaba perturbando completamente.. al menos ya estaba hablando…

- Fue muy real Shaoran… - Sakura suspiró recobrándose de las lagrimas y lo miró avergonzada, esa no era la manera es la que quería volver a hablar con él, sin embargo no podía quejarse, iba a sonreírle cuando se percató de que él la mantenía abrazada todavía, y no solo eso.. Shaoran no traía camisa, los colores su subieron rápidamente al rostro de Sakura. Si no fuera por la poca luz de la habitación él de seguro lo notaría.

Permanecieron así por unos minutos en silencio Shaoran únicamente la observaba calmarse mientras la chica mantenía la mirada baja, aunque en realidad miraba el pecho de Shaoran. A pesar de estar marcado con una que otra cicatriz, de seguro por ataques pasados de los mounstros de la superficie, los músculos de su pecho estaban perfectamente marcados. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que tener ese cuerpo?

Sakura tragó en seco tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, pero le parecía prácticamente imposible, el calor que había subido hasta sus mejillas y el temblor nervioso que tenía podía delatarla.

- Estas temblando… - Sakura palideció ante las palabras del ambarino – ven, vamos a la cocina, te prepararé un té

La joven castaña lo miró un tanto desconfiada a la vez que el se ponía de pie y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pié. En realidad, a parte del día de la exploración, nunca habían habado tengo y especialmente no habían tenido tonto contacto físico como esa noche. Sin embargo, a pesar de nunca habían tanto tiempo juntos, Sakura nunca se había sentido tan cómoda en los brazos de nadie que no fuera su familia como en los de Li.

El ambarino la ayudó a ponerse de pie y cubrió sus hombros con una frazada y la guió a la puerta la cual cerró tras de sí mientras tomaba una lámpara de aceita para iluminar su camino a la cocina. Sakura caminó lentamente al lado de él en silencio.

Al llegar a la cocina, el joven líder de los centinelas se encargo de encender todas las antorchas y lámparas que iluminaban el lugar mientras le ordenaba con la mirada a la ojiverde que se sentara en una de as mesas cercanas a las estufas.

Sakura esperó en silencio, mientras se cubría lo más que podía con aquella frazada. Se sentía cual chiquilla regañada en esos momentos, en realidad no quería llevarle la contraria a Shaoran, no después de lo que había sentido al verlo ser capturado en su sueño.

Después de unos minutos shaoran se sentó frente a ella, colocando una taza de té al frente. Sakura respiró hondo al sentir el olor a hierbas y sonrió con ojos cerrados antes de tomar la taza con dos manos. Shaoran la miró en silencio beber el té, mientras se decidía a preguntarle de que se había tratado su sueño.

- Disculpa que haya gritado de esa manera… - se disculpó ella dejando la taza de té de regreso en la mesa y mirándolo con una leve sonrisa – no fue mi intención molestarte ¿estabas dormido?

- No, acababa de llegar… me quede hasta tarde con Wei en los comedores - ¿por qué le estaba dando explicaciones? Ella no debía recibir ninguna explicación de él – Sakura… ¿con que soñabas?

La chica lo miro unos segundos, tratando de decidir si lo mejor era contarle todo sobre sus sueños en los últimos días o simplemente inventar algo, sin embargo, si alguien podía ayudarla a descubrir que sucedía con ella ese era Shaoran.

- Fue muy extraño… soñé que te atrapaban… uno de Ellos te llevaba… y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… traté de correr… - los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas, por alguna razón le dolía mucho que le pasara algo así a Shaoran – no podía… no podía hacer nada…

- Tranquila… fue solo una pesadilla ¿no? – Shaoran trató de calmarla, no le agradaba verla tan consternada – te aseguro que aquí dentro no nos podrá pasar nada

- Lo sé Shaoran, pero… ¡fue tan real! Es decir, yo estaba en tu habitación y al ver que te tardabas aproveché para ir a la biblioteca… pero no había nadie vigilando – dijo ella tratando de recordar con detalle todo lo que había pasado en su sueño

- ¿La biblioteca? – preguntó Shaoran mientras arrugaba el entrecejo – eso s imposible, la biblioteca la cierran a la hora que se oculta el sol… por seguridad más que por otra cosa, no se permiten lámparas o antorchas dentro, por seguridad de los libros, la biblioteca se ilumina únicamente por la luz del sol

- Oh… eso no lo sabía, nunca he ido a la biblioteca, Wei me daba los libros sin que yo tuviera la necesidad de ir, recuerda que no podía andar sola por la colonia – Sakura miro a Shaoran divertida al ver lo avergonzado que él estaba al haberla tenido prácticamente prisionera en su habitación, la verdad no había sido muy amable de su parte – de cualquier manera, en mi sueño sabía muy bien el camino a la biblioteca por que utilicé el relicario como péndulo

- ¿péndulo? ¿Sabes algo de radiestesia? – Sakura asintió con la cabeza un tanto avergonzada, se suponía que ella debía decirle todo lo que descubriera con respecto a el relicario a Shaoran, sin embargo, el libro de radiestesia lo había recibido de Wei la noche anterior a la exploración, y como los días siguientes no había hablado con nadie no había tenido la oportunidad de explicarle a Shaoran la recién descubierta habilidad del relicario – no soy experta ni nada, pero estos últimos días, con la ayuda de un libro que me prestó Wei descubrió que si realmente deseo algo el relicario me lo señala

Shaoran miró atento a la ojiverde sin decir palabra, no deseaba interrumpirla, era increíble como luego de haber estado varios días sin pronunciar palabra, ahora hablaba sin parar y con tanta naturalidad, al parecer de alguna manera la chica comenzaba a tenerle confianza.

Y la verdad era que no le importaba la razón, siempre y cuando ella siguiera hablándole, y sonriendo de esa manera cuando le comentaba algo que la mencionaba o le sorprendía, estaba seguro que podría pasar horas incluso días viéndola hablar, eran tan hermosa, ¿Cómo una chica tan hermosa y tan agradable podría estar tan sola y podría reflejar tanta tristeza en su mirada algunas veces? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida antes de llegar a la colonia?

- … entonces así logré que dejara de moverse sin sentido y que señalara exactamente lo que yo quería – la joven castaña miró al ambarino quien parecía estar en una especie de transe mirándola a ella, aunque eso no podía ser, probablemente no estuviera viendo nada, sino que estuviese hundido en sus pensamientos - ¿Shaoran?

- perdona… estaba pensando en algo… nada importante supongo – dijo reaccionando inmediatamente mientras trataba de disimular su vergüenza - ¿pero que hacías en la biblioteca?

- Ah… buscaba un libro llamado… - Sakura parpadeó al recordar el nombre del libo y lo que este implicaba y se puso de pie de golpe sobresaltando a Shaoran - ¡Oh Shaoran tienes que ayudarme a llegar a la biblioteca ahora mismo! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a entrar a la sección de libros censurados! ¿Puedes hacerlo cierto?

- ¿La sección de libros censurados? ¿Estás loca? Podríamos conseguirnos serios problemas con esto nosotros dos, no podemos arriesgarnos – exclamó Shaoran poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la castaña, no sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba negarle eso a la castaña – no podemos hacerlo

- Pero Shaoran ¡ese libro! ¡El que vi en mi sueño está allí! – Exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie con una mezcla de emoción y desesperación, tenía que convencer a Shaoran y sabía que podía hacerlo – Shaoran, estoy segura que ese libro nos explicará a los dos lo que me pasó en el mirador el otro día…Shaoran no es la primera vez que eso me pasa… por favor Shaoran…

Shaoran la miró sorprendido, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que confesarse de esa manera ahora? ¿Por qué le estaba hablando sobre ese día?. La curiosidad era demasiada, curiosidad por saber más de ella, saber quien era en realidad Sakura Kinomoto. El ambarino tragó en seco considerando seriamente en llevar a la chica a la sección censurada de la biblioteca. Sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse a perder su posición como jefe de los centinelas.

- No Sakura, no podemos, no tienes autorización para entrar a ese lugar – algunas veces odiaba el ser así, el ser tan correcto… obedecer las reglas, en realidad Meilin siempre decía que el era un aburrido, la chica lo miraba de pie de frente a unos pasos de él mientras el trataba de mantenerse firme

Por su parte, Sakura no lo dejaría retroceder con tanta facilidad, estaba segura de que ese libro tendría que estar en la biblioteca justo donde lo vio en su sueño, por lo general sus sueños eran visiones o premoniciones en algunos casos. Por lo que tenía que encontrara la manera de convencer al ambarino para que la llevara a ese lugar.

-Shaoran… por favor… tengo que saberlo, tengo que saber que pasa conmigo, y solo tu puedes ayudarme Shaoran… por favor… -la castaña hizo un puchero mientras se acercaba al ambarino lentamente mirándolo a los ojos – además yo no tengo permiso para entrar pero tu si… ¿no está prohibido que tu leas uno de esos libros o si?

El ambarino pudo sentir como comenzaba a sudar, la chica estaba muy cerca de él, mirándolo de frente, era imposible que ella se estuviera acercando de esa manera a él sin imaginarse los estragos que podía provocar. A pesar de que carecían de perfumes y materiales de ese tipo, la chica poseía un vívido aroma a fresas, sus labios parecían tan suaves, el brillo de sus ojos, su piel, talvez era solamente su imaginación, pero podría jurar que todo el cuerpo de la ojiverde le estaba rogando a gritos que la besara.

Shaoran trago en seco, esa chica debía ser un demonio o una bruja, por que nunca nadie podría lograr hacer con él lo que ella estaba haciendo ese momento.

- está bien – dijo ante una sonrisa de la chica – pero lo haremos a mi modo

Sakura asintió, si no fuese por que no quería hacer que el ambarino se retractara saltaría de felicidad. Shaoran la ayudaría y eso era más de lo que cualquier persona había hecho por ella desde la muerte de sus padres.

Tomaron la lámpara de gas y caminaron en silencio largo rato por los pasillos del piso principal de la colonia. Sakura se sujetaba con fuerza al brazo de Shaoran. Mientras el continuaba caminando sin emitir palabra.

Ella estaba temblando, lo podía saber por la forma en que sujetaba su brazo. Al parecer la cazadora de demonios le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, algo realmente irónico pero comprensible, después de todo, Sakura era solamente una hermosa chica que por alguna razón podía despertar ese increíble instinto de cazadora.

El joven jefe de los centinelas arrugó el entrecejo, ¿hermosa? ¿Desde cuando la palabra Sakura y hermosa se encontraban en la misma frase en sus pensamientos? Debía estar loco, o el sueño ya lo estaba afectar.

Al entrar en la biblioteca, la oscuridad cubrió más de lo que ellos podían mantener iluminado con la pequeña lámpara de gas, al parecer, la biblioteca estaba cerca de la superficie, en algunas aberturas en el techo, se podían ver las estrellas de ese cielo nublado incluso de noche, los agujeros estaban cubiertos de gruesos vidrio, de seguro eran blindados, sin embargo la luz de las estrellas no era suficiente.

La joven se sujetó con mayor fuerza al brazo del ambarino, quien por alguna razón al sentir el agarre temeroso de la chica la obligó a soltarlo mientras la miraba con gesto serio. Sakura se asustó un poco ante la mirada de el, talvez había exagerado o se estaba confiando demasiado, sin embargo cuando estaba apunto de pedirle disculpas, notó como el joven la tomaba de la mano.

Tenía una vez más que agradecerle a la oscuridad, ya que si no fuera por eso, tendría que darle explicaciones a Shaoran sobre su exagerado sonrojo en ese momento. ¿Por qué él insistía en hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué insistía en hacerse tan irresistible? ¿Por qué no podía ser feo? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir sin camisa?

Así, con toda la naturalidad del mundo que la había tomado de la mano, el joven siguió caminando, entre los estantes de la biblioteca dirigiéndose hasta la zona de libros censurados en donde éstos, se encontraban separados de los de los demás mediante rejas y un candado.

- Sostén esto – dijo Shaoran soltando la mano de la castaña y entregándole la lámpara de aceite mientras buscaba una llave en su bolsillo y se la mostraba a la ojiverde – esta es una llave maestra, nadie excepto el concejo y algunos que tienen acceso a estos lugares lo saben, cada puerta de alta seguridad de la colonia puede abrirse con esta llave

Sakura sintió con la cabeza, en realidad aún no terminaba de comprender por qué Shaoran le decía todas estas cosas ella, sin embargo, prefería callar antes de preguntarle ese tipo de cosas, talvez sería mejor que ella recibiera ese tipo de información, en algún momento podría serle útil.

- ¿Cuál es el libro? – preguntó el joven habiendo abierto la puerta

La joven señaló uno de tantos libros en el estante, uno en cuyo lomo tenía grabadas con letras doradas la palabra "_Vênâtrix", _en realidad, aún no lograba comprender como podía ver este tipo de cosas en sus sueños, sin embargo prefería confiar de ellos, algo de razón debían tener ¿no es así?, no podían ser unos simples sueños al azar.

Shaoran tomó el libro rápidamente y cerró de nuevo la puerta tal y como la habían encontrado y sin dejar hablar a Sakura la volvió a tomar de la mano para sacarla del lugar. El joven presionaba el libro contra él, si por algún razón los llegaran a descubrir, el llevaría el libro y el problema no sería tan grave.

La castaña caminó en silencio, siendo prácticamente arrastrada por los pasos tan rápidos de Shaoran. La verdad prefería guardar silencio, el caminaba muy serio y con el seño fruncido, la chica suspiró hondo, ¿Por qué últimamente se veía tan apuesto?

Al llegar por fin a su habitación, él la hizo entrar casi a empujones y luego de mirar a ambos lados entró él, cerrando con varios cerrojos y seguros la puerta. Sakura rió levemente por lo bajo, en realidad era gracioso verlo con ese complejo de persecución. Era obvio que a esas horas de la noche no los iban a estar siguiendo ni vigilando, mucho menos a él, una de las personas en las que el concejo confiaba más.

- Dámelo – dijo Sakura arrebatándole el libro con una sonrisa y saltando sobre la cama de él para sentarse y comenzar a ojear en antiguo y enorme libro.

Él se le acercó, sentándose a su lado para ojear el libro también, al parecer no era un libro de imprenta, era un manuscrito con ciertas palabras en otro idioma, posiblemente latín. Shaoran levantó la mirada hacia la castaña, al parecer ella entendía bastante bien lo que leía por que seguía pasando las páginas muy entretenida.

En realidad el no alcanzaba a leer nada de nada de lo que había en las páginas de eso libro, sin embargo, tomando en cuenta de que Sakura si podía, no tenía de que preocuparse, al momento en que ella encontrara algo lo más seguro era que le dijera algo. Pero a esas alturas, ya se estaba aburriendo de ver las paginas del manuscrito pasar y pasar, levantó la mirada y examinó su rostro, se mantenía expectante a lo que podía encontrar en aquellas páginas, y sus ojos brillaban de una forma nueva, con curiosidad y emoción, parecía una niña pequeña leyendo sobre algún misterio, era realmente hermosa. Sensaciones extrañas comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, bueno, no es que fueran extrañas, sino que es implemente nunca las había despertado en él una chica con solamente mirarla… un momento, ¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas de ella? ¿Sería posible que…?

- ¡Shaoran! ¡Mira aquí está! – exclamó la chica sacando al ambarino de su transé y señalando con un dedo una pagina de manuscrito el cual comenzó a leer – "una _Vênâtrix _nace de la perfección de la sangre, de la limpieza de ésta a través de generaciones, de la herencia de las doncellas de cada estirpe…"

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia el ambarino quien la miraba atento. ¿Entonces Sakura era una _Vênâtrix? _Nunca había escuchado tal cosa, es decir, los ancianos y los oráculos hablaban de la profecía en todo momento pero nunca decían un nombre en especial_._ Shaoran asintió con la cabeza, indicándole a la chica que continuara con su lectura.

- Cada generación ha de nacer una _Vênâtrix _pero será la que nazca cada cien generaciones la que decidirá el futuro de la humanidad… cuando ésta _Vênâtrix _esté lista, el cataclismo sucederá gracias a su ayuda y la del escudo de la estirpe… en el lugar en que se haya fijado será el portal el cual estará señalado con el mismo escudo… - Sakura continuaba leyendo con voz un tanto temblorosa la escritura del libro mientras veía a el ambarino con los ojos cargados lágrimas probablemente por temor, Shaoran la miró y le quitó el libro con suavidad para ser él quien continuaría con la lectura

- … por eso cincuenta años después del cataclismo… cuando la luna esté en su punto más alto la _Vênâtrix _despertará sus instintos y estará lista para provocar la ultima batalla que definirá el futuro del mundo… - la chica ahogó un pequeño grito tapando su boca con ambas manos mientras el ambarino soltaba el libro y la miraba sorprendido

Esa chica a su lado, esa adorable, tímida y hermosa chica a su lado, era la gran _Vênâtrix _de las profecías de la colonia, verdaderamente ella sería la que decidiría el futuro de la humanidad. En las manos de esa desubicada chica se encontraba el futuro del mundo.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

Uuuuuuh hasta aquí llegamos con este capi nuevo, uh si me tardé un montón en actualizar y no tengo excusas solo digo sorry xD, realmente me encantó este capitulo, no es tan emocionante como los anteriores, pero tiene varias aproximaciones entre ambos personajes xDDDD ¡oh el amor!

Bueno como verán, ya comencé a meter algunos detalles de los poderes de Sakura y la famosa profecía, aunque denme decirles que aún no está completa, después de todo es un manuscrito completo ¿no?

**Intermedio: PASEN POR MI PROFILE QUE ESTA ACTUALIZADO, NECESITO SUS VOTOS PARA SABER CUAL DE LAS DOS ULTIMAS HISTORIAS QUIEREN QUE COMIENCE A PUBLICAR AL TERMINAR ESTAS TRES QUE LLEVO A CABO POR AHORA.**

Ahora déjenme decirles, la palabra _**Vênâtrix **_proviene del latín cazadora, en realidad fue la palabra que se me hizo justa para describir n nombre de la chica de la profecía.

Pero bueno, eso es todo de Itsmania por el momento, próximamente seguiremos con esta misteriosa historia que surgió de mi retorcida cabecita.

Pero bueno ahora vamos con las respuestas de los reviews:

**Goddess Aeris: **Jajaja hay amiga!! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia!! Cada día se me ocurren cambios y giros de esta maravillosa historia. Como veras aquí descubrimos grandes cosas sobre el relicario y los poderes de Sakura. ¿Qué pasará con ella ahora? ¡Ay amiguis! Si te gustó Shaoran en el capítulo pasado no se que te va a dar con este xDDD jajaja es que no se por que tiene que estar tan bueno. Muchas gracias por tu review!! Cuídate mucho y espero seguirte leyendo tu opinión de este fic por aquí. Soso

**Nythan-kun: **Me alegra realmente escribir algo nuevo y en especial que le guste a un escritor tan bueno como tú. La verdad aún no termino de entender como sueño y como es que se me ocurren estas cosas, sin embargo es una suerte, por que de lo contrario no podríamos tener este tipo de Fanfics por aquí. El ultimo unicornio es mi libro favorito, siempre me ha gustado, de chiquita vi la película y luego leí el libro, y por mucho tiempo que mi vida fue algo difícil fu una gran ayuda para mi, me alegra que a ti te guste también. Bueno esta bien, ya no volveré a decir nada malo sobre mis historias. Y por otra parte, perdón por la tardanza, ya te expliqué el porqué, sin embargo espero que la espera siga valiendo aunque sea un poquito la pena. Cuídate mucho! Y espero que sigas siendo mi lector cuídate! Bye!!

**Nachie: **Ay siento mucho la tardanza!! Disculpa en serio! Pero espero que te guste mucho este capítulo, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por leerme!! Seguiré esperando tus reviews!

**f-zelda:** Pues si! M perderé por épocas pero no desaparezco, eso nunca! Jajaja aquí tienes datos sobre la profecía, aunque como dije anteriormente es solamente una parte de esta, no toda. Espero que sigas este Fic y esperaré con ansias tus reviews.

**Rosalie C.** : jajajaj me encanta tu emoción con respecto a mi fic, pero bueno, mira aquí tiene un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tu review!!

**Angel Zafiro: **Uh ¡! Que bueno que no hayas ido a la escuela y hayas leído mi fic! Jajajaja es broma, Y si realmente ha de ser horrible llegar a un lugar así e un momento a otro, y ahora imagínate la pobre teniendo que soportar toda esta información sobre ella, pobre Sakura. ¿El reinado del fuego es la de los dragones no? Con respecto a los demás personajes, mas adelante veré si aparecerán o no, por el momento realmente no lo sé. Pro bueno, espero que disfrutes este capitulo, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por leerme!! Es honor realmente!!

Muchas gracias también a todos los que han marcado mi historia como favorita o como alerta, espero que se animen en el futuro a dejarme un review no saben lo feliz que hace eso a los escritores como yo!

Gracias a todos por su apoyo!! Y no lo olviden! Espero sus **reviews** con sus opiniones, deseos de muerte y ¿Por qué no? Con recomendaciones de lo que les gustaría ver. Bye bye y hasta la próxima XoXo


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer:**__ Sakura card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen… algunos lugares de mi historia son reales… Itsmania es real… todo lo demás es producto de mi subconsciente y mi imaginación._

**ITSMANIA**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Sakura se removió entre las sábanas, no sabía exactamente que hora era, pero debía ser muy temprano o muy tarde. Bostezo levemente antes de abrir los ojos con lentitud. Veía borroso, y la cama en la que se encontraba no era la de ella. Ni siquiera estaba segura de estar recostada en su almohada. Sintió una tibia respiración frente a su rostro y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba. Era Shaoran. ¡Había dormido con Shaoran!

La chica se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca de ella, y el sobresalta fue tan grande que no pudo evitar despertarlo. Pro Shaoran no reaccionó como Sakura creyó que reaccionaría. El solamente bostezo y le dedicó una adormilada sonrisa que lo único que logró fue que Sakura se sonrojara. Sin embargo. La castaña no estaba preparada para lo que descubriría a continuación. Quien sabe como habría pasado, pero Shaoran la mantenía abraza por la cintura, y al despertar, en lugar de soltarla había afianzado más su agarre.

¡Dios bendito!

Sakura lo miró con una mezcla de vergüenza y nerviosismo. La verdad no se podía quejar, encontrarse en esa situación no era nada desagradable, pero realmente dudaba que fuera algo correcto, algo le decía que debía escapar de allí antes de que algo más pudiera suceder.

Shaoran abrió cada vez más sus ojos, quizás por que se estaba despertando, pero su expresión no parecía cambiar. Obviamente, a pesar de todo, no estaba nada disgustado por la situación en la que se encontraban. Sakura trató de tranquilizarse al darse cuenta de que el no decía nada. Talvez no tenia de que preocuparse. Después de todo solo habían dormido juntos, y si bien recordaba no había pasado nada extraño ni comprometedor la noche anterior, después de todo aun estaba vestida. ¿Aún? ¡¿Qué forma de pensar es esa señorita?!

- Buenos días… - murmuró Shaoran aún un poco adormilado sin dejar de mirar con aquellos brillantes ojos color ámbar a la castaña, quien solamente sonrió aún muy nerviosa sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Bu… buenos días Sy… Shaoran – tartamudeó la chica tratando de mostrarle una de sus mejores sonrisas la cual simplemente parecía una mueca.

El joven no dijo nada, solo le sonrió un poco más, y como si quisiera hacer todo lo contrario a lo que Sakura deseaba se acercó más a ella rozando la punta sus narices. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, pero no podía moverse. Por más que deseaba no podía moverse, el calor que el emanaba a su lado se sentía demasiado bien como para alejarse de él.

Por su parte Shaoran ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía por que se comportaba así con la chica, pero no quería separarse de ella por nada el mundo. Nunca en toda su vida había dormido tan bien. Y por alguna razón, no le importaba nada más que seguir en esa situación con la castaña por el tiempo que pudiera.

Sakura tomó aire para decir algo, sin embargo, el abrazo del ambarino se hizo más acercándola peligrosamente a el. Sus rostros ahora se encontraban separados por escasos centímetros. Eso era insoportable, no podía soportar sentir su respiración frente a su rostro. El brazo que la rodeaba parecía arder y si no fuera por que se encontraba acostada aún estaba segura de que ya habría caído muerta en cualquier momento.

Estaba lista para irse, definitivamente estaba lista para salir de ese lugar, sin embargo seguía sin poder moverse, eso era demasiado para ella, sus ojos, su cabello, el olor de sur respiración… el olor de él. Todo era demasiado, demasiado para ser soportado por una chica como ella. Trato de respirar hondo para que el oxigeno volviera a su cerebro, sin embargo, no lo lograba, comenzaba a sentirse mareada y estaba segura que de un momento a otro el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, sin embargo, lo siguiente sucedió demasiado rápido, los labios de Shaoran estaban ejerciendo una leve y delicada presión sobre los suyos, pero tenía la boca aún entreabierta y en realidad un tanto seca. ¡Dios mió! ¿Qué demonios estaban pasando! Shaoran comenzó a mover sus labios de manera acompasada sobre los de ella sin soltarla, al contrario la atraía cada vez más a él.

¡Que detengan el mundo que me quiero bajar!

Sakura trató de respirar de nuevo, pero esta vez ya podía hacerlo con más facilidad, una respiración quebrada y entrecortada salido de los labios de ella para confundirse en los de él y sin pensarlo en realidad se aventuró a responder al movimiento de los labios. Ok, si antes había pensado que estaba apunto de morir definitivamente no sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Pero todo terminó demasiado rápido, el abrazo; aunque debería agregar que con mucha delicadeza, pero había terminado. Sakura suspiró con más facilidad sin abrir los ojos. Eso debía haber sido un sueño, o probablemente el dormido era el, y era alguna especie de sonámbulo que besaba chicas dormido.

- Sakura… - la voz de shaoran le había sonado casi como un suspiro, completamente irreal, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, aún demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar a velocidades superiores a las de un caracol en pleno sol – tienes que volver…

Bien, si Sakura no había reaccionado, esas tres palabras habían sido mas que suficiente para que su sangre volviera a fluir de manera normal por su cuerpo y sus pulmones trabajaran de manera acelerada.

La chica lo miró extremadamente confundida y si… debía admitirlo, asustada. ¿Por qué la estaba haciendo volver? ¿Volver a donde? El ambarino le sonrió de una manera que Sakura no pudo descifrar, y terminó de separarla de el de manera delicada. Sakura lo miró aún más confundida ¿Primero la acercaba y luego la alejaba? ¡Eso no tenía sentido!

- Vete… ahora mismo… no puedes estar aquí…

Shaoran se puso de pié y sin decirle absolutamente nada más ni mirarla de nuevo salió de la habitación, tirando la puerta de sobremanera al salir, como si en realidad estuviera enfadado por algo.

**oOoOoOo**

- Buenos días Wei – saludó la joven Li sentándose en la cocina frente a el hombre que le comenzaba a servir el desayuno justo en ese momento - ¿parece un buen día no crees?

- La alarma no ha sonado por varios días – afirmó él sin contestar exactamente a la pregunta que la joven había hecho. Se sentó frente a ella con una taza de té frente a él – talvez si sea por la señorita Sakura ¿Cómo está ella esta mañana?

Meilin se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Por lo general las cosas en una mañana sucedían de la siguiente manera: la alarma sonaba oda la noche en repetidas ocasiones, por que a las cinco o seis de la mañana Shaoran se encontraba de pie, desayunando, para iniciar la vigilancia desde muy temprano. Entonces Meilin aprovechaba para ir al cuarto de Shaoran, el cual dejaba sin pasador, a visitar a Sakura y asegurarse de que se encontrara bien. Sin embargo, desde que Sakura había tenido ese extraño enfrentamiento con _Ellos_ en el mirador, la alarma había dejado de sonar por las noches, incluso por el día, aún así Shaoran se despertaba temprano y aguardaba en el exterior de la colonia cualquier suceso extraño, pero esa mañana, la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran aún se encontraba cerrada con llave y su primo no había desayunado, ni siquiera había salido ¿conclusión?

- No lo sé - respondió por fin la pelinegra ante la mirada sorprendida del hombre – Sakura y Shaoran aún deben estar dormidos, la puerta estaba cerrada

- Será mejor que no concluyamos nada querida – dijo Wei pensando o imaginándose probablemente lo mismo que la joven – debe haber una explicación certera a su tardanza

- La verdad Wei, preferiría que fuera lo que estoy pensando – dijo ella soltando una risita que bien se podría haber confundido con un suspiro – por el bien de ambos, prefiero que así sea

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura se levantó de golpe y extremadamente agitada ¿Estaba dormida? ¿Todo había sido un sueño? De repente lo mas obvio vino a su mente, rápidamente buscó con la mirada a quien realmente deseaba encontrar a su lado antes que fuera de la habitación. Pero allí estaba, a su lado, durmiendo placida y tranquilamente con el norme libro en sus brazos.

El corazón de Sakura se desbocó sin control, entonces realmente todo había sido un sueño, eso era obvio, aunque había sido un sueño muy real

- Como todos últimamente… - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible solo para ella

Pero al menos solo había sido un sueño. Se sentía mareada de nuevo, y se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, la impresión la paralizaba tanto algunas veces que olvidaba el ritmo normal de respiración, trató de tomar la mayor cantidad de aire que le fue posible de una sola bocanada.

Mientras se calmaba, miro en dirección ala ventana, estaba cerrada pero el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por ella, al menos el poco sol que había en ese lugar. Debían ser aproximadamente las siete de la mañana… ¡¿las siete de la mañana?! Shaoran no debía estar allí… en la cama… con ella.

Sakura enrojeció, se dio cuenta de lo mal que eso sonaba y la horrorizó, aún más lo mucho que le gustó como sonaba, nunca había pensado eso, nunca y de nadie, luego hubo algo que la espantó aún mas, y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Si ya eran las siete de la mañana, Meilin ya debía haber pasado por allí a saludarla. Lo que significaba que anterior a es, ya debía haber visto a Shaoran y la puerta de la habitación debía estar abierta pero…¡sorpresa! Ni Shaoran había salido de la habitación ni la puerta estaba abierta.

Suspiró pesadamente y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas tratando de relajarse. Tenía que despertar a Shaoran. Debía ayudarlo a despertar y salir rápidamente de allí, el debía ir a cumplir con su trabajo y ella debía… hacer nada por un día más, aunque talvez regresara a la cocina con Wei.

Su mano temblorosa comenzó a aproximarse sin mirar el brazo de Shaoran y cuidado comenzó a mecerlo levemente para que despertara. Sin embargo el no reaccionaba, simplemente revolvía en la cama. Sakura dejo escapar un quejido ¿Por qué diablos no podía ser una persona normal que se despertaba con facilidad? Una vez más volvió a mecerlo, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

Nada. Shaoran se negaba a despertar con un simple empujón. ¿Acaso estaba inconsciente o que? ¿Cómo hacía para levantarse a diario? ¡Diablos! Si no se apresuraba, de seguro llegarían a buscarlo y sería algo demasiado bochornoso que los encontraran en esa posición.

- Sha… Shaoran? – murmuró Sakura sacudiéndolo un poco mas fuerte, el comenzó a moverse con pereza en la cama, pero en realidad se acomodaba, Sakura arrugó el entrecejo molesta ¿acaso no pensaba reaccionar?

- Sakura… unos minutos más… duérmete ¿quieres?

La ojiverde parpadeó sorprendida e increíblemente roja, ok, el estaba conciente de que habían dormido en la misma cama, y eso no parecía molestarle en absoluto, sin embargo, debía despertarlo por que estaba cien por ciento segura de que a el no le agradarían nada los comentarios que podrían sucintarse en la colonia si permanecían mas tiempo encerrados en esa habitación.

- Shaoran... este… - Sakura continuó moviéndolo un poco más a pesar de que el parecía no querer despertar, dios, por ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan difícil? – es tarde… el sol ya salió de hecho… deberías despertar…

Tal vez debía haber dicho eso desde un principio, por que después de mencionar el sol Shaoran había salido escupido de la cama, como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría o como si lo hubiesen pinchado con una aguja.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó él caminando de un lado a otro, recolectando piezas de ropa para presentarse a la vigilancia.

Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a la ventana buscando la luz del sol, para así al menos poder calcular la hora. Tenía suerte, era uno de esos pocos días a los que se le podía llamar soleado.

- deben ser mas o menos las siete o siete y media de la mañana – confirmó ella sin mirarlo de nuevo, en el tiempo que había estado allí, a causa de la falta de baterías o electricidad, había aprendido a calcular la hora dependiendo la posición del sol, algo extraño que probablemente en otra situación no hubiera aprendido.

Shaoran, sin embargo, continuó de la misma manera, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación y murmurando cosas en voz tan baja que ni si quiera ella podía escuchar. De repente, cuando ella lo miró de nuevo, Shaoran se detuvo lanzándole el mismo conjunto de ropa – ahora limpio – que ella había utilizado el día del suceso en el mirador.

- prepárate Sakura, no tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al baño para vestirse fue de la vista de ella, aunque en realidad temía cual podía llegar a ser la reacción de la chica que minutos antes había dejado enmudecida del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡¡¿¿Queeeeee??!! ¡¡¿¿acaso perdiste la razón??!!

Shaoran casi se dobla de la risa al escuchar los gritos de la castaña del otro lado de la puerta, era increíble ver que tan voluble podía llegar a ser su humor, pero aunque pareciera extraño era hasta cierto punto reconfortante escucharla reaccionar de esa manera de nuevo, como si el acontecimiento en el mirador nunca hubiera pasado.

- ¡¡Yo no puedo ir contigo Li Shaoran!! ¡¡ no tengo por qué!! – se encontraba enojada, molesta ¡fúrica! ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese tonto siquiera pensar que podía llevarla a la guardia del día? Y peor aun... ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que ella aceptaría ir? Definitivamente estaba loco… ¡demente! - ¡no puedes obligarme a ir! ¡No iré!

La castaña no pronuncio una palabra más y sin decir nada se sentó en la cama que le correspondía a ella de brazos cruzados. No pensaba ir, en serio que no. Si el creía que ella iba a ir únicamente por que ya había hablado con el, estaba completamente equivocado. No estaba dispuesta a que hubiera siquiera la posibilidad de que volviera a suceder lo del mirador. Ella no sabía como exactamente funcionaba su "don", por que realmente prefería mejor oculto en donde la mantuviera segura.

Minutos después el estaba allí de regreso a la parte principal de la habitación, con sus vestiduras completas pero con el cabello alborotado y húmedo. Sakura se obligo a sostener un suspiro y agachó el rostro tratando de ocultar el bochornoso sonrojo que había subido hasta sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tenia que verse tan bien en cualquier momento de su vida? Eso debería ser pecado o peor aún, debería ser ilegal.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás esperando? Es tarde Sakura…

- No voy a ir Shaoran… - murmuro la castaña manteniendo la mirada baja. Pero definitivamente no esperó lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

Sintió la mano de el levantando su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Sakura tragó grueso y trató de mostrarle la mirada mas molesta que podía, cosa que no era fácil, ya que tenía que luchar con el sonrojo que el provocaba en ella.

- Sakura… - dijo él en voz baja y Sakura sintió como todo se movía - Te dije que te ayudaría con el libro, nunca dije que no te pediría nada a cambio

Sakura abrió la boca para reclamar, sin embargo el se lo impidió posando un dedo en los labios de ella. Su contacto ardía y producía reacciones en ella que nunca habría adivinado que existían. Guardó silencio. Talvez debía rendirse, si seguía así terminaría haciéndole caso.

- No te pido que vengas a cazar, Ellos no han salido en días… solo te pido que vengas a la exploración conmigo, estarás bien, lo prometo ¿de acuerdo? – su voz era increíblemente suave y persuasiva, o quizás eso solo funcionara así para ella, sin embargo se limitó a asentir mirándolo a los ojos – bien, ahora vístete, te esperare afuera, esconde el libro antes de salir

Y sin decir nada más, salio de la habitación dejándola completamente convencida de lo que tenía que hacer ese día: ese día iría a la misión suicida de exploración con Shaoran y los demás centinelas.

- Eres una decepción Sakura – murmuró para ella misma mientras se ponía de pié y escondía el libro de "_Vênâtrix" _bajo la cama de Shaoran. Debía prepararse, estaba segura de que si no lo hacía Shaoran encontraría la manera de obligarla a salir de ese lugar.

No le tomó mucho tiempo prepararse, tomo una ducha rápida y salió a toda velocidad de la habitación, abriéndose paso entre trompicones entre las personas de la colonia que comenzaban a salir de sus habitaciones para comenzar las labores matutinas.

La salida de los centinelas era diferente a la principal por la que la habían guiado el primer día, cuando llegó a ese lugar. La salida de los centinelas se encontraba al extremo contrario, en algo parecido a un hangar subterráneo que quien sabe cuanto tiempo les había tomado construir a partir de los viejos acueductos de la ciudad.

Al encontrarse en el taller o hangar o como sea que le dijeran, trató de aminorar el paso, todos los mecánicos de las motocicletas y diferentes vehículos así como motores y todo tipo de artefactos mecánicos que utilizaban en la colonia se encontraban allí, y al encontrarla sola, sin la compañía de el líder de los centinelas, comenzaron a lanzarle piropos y halagos a medida que la veían avanzar hacia la salida.

Un exagerado rubor comenzó a subir por su rostro, en sus días, la gente no acostumbraba decirles cosas por la calle, tal vez a sus amigas pero a ella realmente no. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo cortos que eran sus shorts y de la manera en que iba vestida, se detuvo y cerro los ojos, suspirando un par de veces. ¿No estaba haciendo esto cierto? Ella no estaba caminando hacia su posible suicidio… ¿o si?

- Hola… ¿estás perdida? – la voz de un joven a sacó de sus cavilaciones, Sakura parpadeó un par de veces antes de ver de quien se trataba

Su rostro era agradable, su piel era clara, y a pesar de todo el hollín y la grasa en su ropa y cuerpo se notaba que debía ser suave. Un de ojos azules tras unos lentes la miraban sonrientes. Sakura no pudo decir nada, a decir verdad, antes de llegar a ese lugar los chicos no hablaban con ella, habían desistido con el tiempo y a ella no le interesaba hablar con ellos tampoco.

Pero entonces ¿por que el saludo de ese chico la ponía tan nerviosa? Primero Shaoran, y ahora él.

- Ehm disculpa… ¿estás bien?

- oh si, yo… lo siento – se disculpó la castaña tratando de volver en sí, vamos era un chico, solo un chico, uno muy apuesto ¿acaso todos allí eran así de apuestos? – no estoy perdida… solo… respiraba un poco

- ¿Aquí? ¿En los talleres? – El chico sonrió negando con la cabeza, mientras limpiaba con un paño sus manos y luego le ofrecía una de ellas a la chica de ojos verdes – Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, dirijo los talleres de los centinelas, ¿tu eres?

Sakura asintió sonriente y le apretó la mano unos segundos al joven antes de soltarla de nuevo. Parecía agradable, su sonrisa era muy sincera.

- Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto Hiragizawa – se presentó sonriente mientras el chico a miraba con un deje de sorpresa pero sin dejar de sonreírle, Sakura se aclaró la garganta ante el nuevo silencio - ¿podrías decirme como llego a la salida de los centinelas?

Eriol asintió con la cabeza y con un gesto le indico el camino, aparentemente, al verla acompañada de el los silbidos terminaron y se sentía un poco mas tranquila. Miró de reojo al joven que la acompañaba, era musculoso, lo suficiente para el trabajo que probablemente le tocaría hacer, se veía tan fuerte como Shaoran aunque un poco mas dulce.

- Nunca imaginé que fueras así… ya sabes… la cazadora debía ser mas… no se… intimidante… - comentó el joven mecánico mientras atravesaban los talleres – pero solo eres una chica… una delicada y linda chica

Sakura lo miro con una mezcla y enojo. ¿La cazadora? ¿Más intimidante? ¿Delicada?

- ¿la cazadora? – preguntó la castaña mirándolo con una ceja alzada al mismo tiempo que se detenían después de haber caminado un poco

- si, así te llamaron luego del incidente en el mirador – agregó el chico como si hablara de el clima o de los días de la semana, Sakura lo miro confundida – todos lo saben, solo no hablan de ello frente a ti o a los Li, supongo que es por algo así como temor reverencial

- Pero tú lo haces - observó la castaña mientras le sonreía, le agradaba Eriol, parecía refrescantemente sincero entre toda esa gente que no hacia mas que verla como un bicho raro o temerle – Hablas conmigo de eso

-Bueno, yo no soy como los demás – el joven de ojos azules le sonrió al tiempo que ella le correspondía, sin embargo una voz conocida la hiso virar la mirada en otra dirección

- ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Tenemos ya un buen rato esperándote! – Se trataba de Meilin quien se acercaba a ellos a trote lento, mirándola con recelo a ella y a él joven que la acompañaba, al acercarse a ellos solo aclaró su garganta antes de saludar a el chico – Hiragizawa…

- Li – Saludó Eriol, sin embargo el le ofrecía una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa como hacia minutos se la había estado dedicando a ella, ¿Por qué Meilin se comportaba tan escéptica con él?

- Uhm, Sakura, es hora de irnos… Shaoran está preguntando por ti me envió a buscarte – sentenció Meilin con su voz un poco más alta de lo normal mientras la tomaba de una mano y comenzaba a arrastrarla – despídete

LA castaña miró a la joven centinela sin comprender su reacción sin embargo se volvió agitando su mano libre para despedirse con una sonrisa de el chico de ojos azules.

- ¡Gracias Eriol! ¡ Nos veremos luego! – gritó la chica mientras comenzaba a seguirle el paso a la chica Li hasta la salida en donde todos se encontraban sobre sus motocicletas – Mei, mas despacio, espera… por favor…

- No deberías de hablar mucho con los chicos de los talleres… - dijo Mei en voz baja y de manera cortante mientras se acercaban cada vez más a los demás – No le diremos nada de Hiragizawa a Shaoran ¿de acuerdo?

- pero… pero ¿por qué? – preguntó Sakura sin comprender al tiempo que Shaoran se acercaba desde lejos en dirección ellas

- Por que no le agradará a Shaoran… - concluyó la chica antes de alejarse de ella y dejar a la castaña en manos del ambarino

Sakura la miró confundida mientras trataba de comprender lo que la chica Li le había dicho. ¿Por qué alguien como Eriol podría molestar a Shaoran? Eso definitivamente no tenia sentido. Por lo que había logrado percibir de Eriol, parecía un chico muy educado y agradable, pero sobre todo sincero, su sonrisa no emitía nada mas que calor y sinceridad.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó Shaoran en un susurro mirándola de pies a cabeza antes de tomarla de una mano y reforzarle los guantes, como lo había hecho la única vez que la había visto con esa ropa – Te dije que te apresuraras

- Yo… lo siento… - murmuró Sakura levemente sonrojada pero mirando a lo lejos a la joven Li quien negaba con la cabeza, lo cual la hizo arrugar el entrecejo, esta bien no le diría nada a Shaoran, pero definitivamente exigiría luego una explicación a su amiga Meilin – No sabía en donde ocultar el libro – inventó mirando a Shaoran a los ojos

El ambarino solamente asintió y luego la guió hasta su motocicleta a la cual le indicó que subiera mientras el se dirigía a los demás a seguramente darle las instrucciones de la exploración. Sería un día largo sin duda alguna, pero habían cosas rescatables, como el hecho de haber conocido a el simpático Eriol y el haber descubierto que Shaoran ya no la trataba de manera tan fría. La vida comenzaba a tener un significado más agradable en ese lugar.

**oOoOoOo**

Había sido un día realmente divertido, realmente lo había sido. Nunca, en todos sus años como centinela se había divertido tanto en un viaje de exploración. Y es que ver a Sakura tratar de abrirse paso entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido la ciudad de Tomoeda intentando no caerse era demasiado cómico, demasiado entretenido como para habérselo perdido.

La chica de cabellos negros soltó una pequeña risita mientras comentaba con Wei, su viejo amigo y protector, lo sucedido a lo largo de la mañana y parte de la tarde en la exploración.

- Pobre Sakura – comentó un chico sentado a el lado de la joven Li – Toda su alegría al encontrar esa vajilla de plata para caer entre todo ese barro

- Fue graciosísimo Wei, ni siquiera te lo imaginas – Mei comía alegremente del plato de estofado que habían preparado como todos los días en la colonia – No podíamos dejarla sola ni un segundo o aterrizaba en el suelo como si estuviera muerta

- Me alegro que la señorita Sakura haya sido tan entretenida diversión para ustedes esta mañana – comentó el hombre sonriendo levemente, a pesar de todo, de la razón por la que se estuviesen riendo los jóvenes centinelas, le agradaba realmente que la chica de ojos verdes hubiera encontrado algo en lo que realmente se encontrara interesada - ¿en donde están Shaoran y Sakura?

Y como si los hubiese invocado, por la puerta apareció Shaoran quien llevaba al vilo a una muy cansada e inconsciente Sakura. El pequeño grupo de centinelas que comía en compañía de Wei soltó una pequeña risita la cual ocultaron con tosidos y todo tipo de sonidos nada creíbles.

- Wei, hola – Saludó Shaoran deteniéndose frente a ellos sin soltar a Sakura, al parecer ni siquiera el ruido del comedor la hacía despertar, era increíble – Sakura se quedó dormida mientras guardábamos las motocicletas, la llevare a su habitación… volveré en unos minutos por nuestra comida, probablemente tenga hambre cuando despierte ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto Shaoran – respondió el hombre con un leve gesto de su cabeza y una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a una chica en los brazos de Shaoran – tendré listos ambos platos

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza, mientras vigilaba a los centinelas quienes a comían hablando de cosas sin importancia. Meilin solamente lo miró sonriente, tratando de aparentar inocencia, cosa que a él no lo convencía para nada, pero igual como apareció en el comedor se retiró camino a sus habitaciones.

Sin embargo, al partir Meilin lanzó una mirada significativa a Wei mientras comenzaba a dar algo parecido a brincos en su puesto, mientras el hombre de lentes únicamente reía negando con la cabeza temiendo que la joven se había percatado.

- ¡Dijo su habitación Wei! ¡Shaoran le dará una habitación!

**oOoOoOo**

Las habitaciones del ala Oeste de la colonia eran reservadas para los miembros de el grupo selecto de Centinelas. Como líder de tal grupo, le correspondía a Shaoran decidir quien entraba y quien no, luego que el concejo le presentara a los candidatos, sin embargo ese año, ningún candidato había sido aceptado, y el grupo tenía aún dos vacantes en sus filas. Las vacantes de una chica y un chico. Por lo que, dos habitaciones se encontraban vacías en esos días.

Shaoran caminó con cuidado, un poco más allá de su habitación, a solo tres habitaciones, se encontraba la habitación que debía ser usada por una chica. Con cuidado de no despertar a la castaña, el guardia que los acompañaba abrió la puerta y depositó las llaves en el pequeño buró de piedra construido al lado de la puerta.

El castaño entró y caminó hacia la habitación, la cual, desde esa mañana, había ordenado limpiar y dejar lo suficientemente habitable para una chica. Suspiró pesadamente al ver el lugar exactamente como lo recordaba. Los mismos adornos y cuadros de flores secas y pinturas en tonos sepias, las antigüedades de plata y otros metales por todas partes. La habitación permanecía exactamente igual como la recordaba.

Con cuidado, depositó a la ojiverde en el mullido colchón, la cual únicamente rodó y se acomodo entre las suaves telas. Shaoran sonrió para su adentros. Había sido todo un suceso mirarla ese día en la exploración, sin embargo ella no había ni siquiera intentado huir, al contrario, se había visto muy divertida recolectando toda clase de cosas – la mayoría inútiles – entre los escombros de la ciudad, y ahora, allí, dormida como si hubiera salido a jugar o a hacer cualquier otra cosa, sana o segura parecía tan infantil, tan dulce.

Definitivamente Sakura lo estaba afectando, de maneras que el no hubiese imaginado ni creído, claro el tampoco creía en los viajes en el tiempo, pero de cualquier manera, no estaba seguro si los efectos que ella estaba produciendo en el, la colonia e incluso la zona eran realmente buenos o malos. Esa era una de las razones por las que se había visto obligado a darle una habitación, eso, y el hecho de que ella se la había ganado. Sin embargo, también era una razón muy aceptable y lógica, el hecho de que quisiera alejarla un poco más de el ¿no?

Suspiró cansado, Sakura lo hacía estrujarse los sesos más de lo normal con su simple existencia, sin mencionar lo que había sido convivir con ella en su habitación por tantos días. La arropó en la cama y aparto unos cuantos mechones de cabello de su rostro antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

- ¿Shaoran? – la voz de la adormilada chica que ahora bostezaba sentándose en la cama, Shaoran suspiró y le miró sonriendo mientras se acercaba unos pasos a ella quien aún trataba de despertarse – lo siento… me quedé dormida

- Esa bien, puedes descansar lo que resta del día, la comida esta lista en la cocina si tienes hambre

Sakura sonrió aún un tanto adormilada, pero comenzó a observar el lugar en el que se encontraba con mayor detenimiento a medida que iba despertando, esa definitivamente no era la habitación de Shaoran, tampoco la de Mei ¿en donde se encontraba?

- Esta será tu nueva habitación – informó Shaoran, ok, quizás si era psíquico, siempre sabía que pensaba – espero que te agrade, no es tan grande como la habitación de Mei o la mía, pero tienes lo que necesitas aquí

La castaña observo la habitación con detenimiento, obviamente alguien había vivido allí antes que ella, sin embargo, si le había sido asignada era por que ya no era ocupada por nadie más, mas que por ella.

- Me gusta mucho Shaoran – dijo sonriéndole mientras se acomodaba entre las almohadas - ¿significa que ya no estoy sobre "vigilancia perpetua"? – preguntó riendo levemente mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él, obteniendo como respuesta del ambarino una leve risa ¡Dios era tan apuesto!

- No completamente, pero significa que tendrás más libertad – dijo este sin dejar de sonreírle, le agradaba verla feliz y tranquila por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese lugar, talvez le comenzaba a gustar el lugar, aunque eso era pedir mucho – Mi habitación está al final de pasillo, a solamente cinco habitaciones, si necesitas algo solo debes gritar y Mei o yo estaremos aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Sakura sonrió de nuevo, ¿Cuántas veces más era capaz de sonreír? De repente, sin haberlo pensado mucho, se vio abrazando efusivamente al ambarino, quien, luego de tardar unos segundo en reaccionar, le correspondió el abrazo, estrechándola por la cintura levemente contra sí.

¡¿Sakura que estas haciendo?!

Apoyando sus manos n el pecho de Shaoran, Sakura trató de separarse delicadamente de él, sin embargo, algo había cambiado demasiado con él, quien no le permitía separarse del todo, se mantuvieron así unos segundos, demasiado cerca para que Sakura pudiera controlarse y lo suficientemente separados como para que no cometieran una locura.

Sakura se apoyó la garganta, y fue como si el hechizo se hubiera roto, rápidamente se separó de él y arreglo su ropa y su cabello, como si algo la hubiese desarreglado, y trató infructuosamente de ocultar su sonrojo.

- Bi… bien, iré a.. a la cocina a comer… - dijo ella pronunciando atropelladamente cada palabra mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la puerta y la abría - ¿nos vemos allá?

Sin decir nada más salió del lugar, caminando rápidamente por los pasillos, tratando de llegar a la cocina, en donde, esperaba, hubiese mucha gente que la atacara con preguntas y así ella podría olvidarse de el bochornoso e irreal momento que acababa de compartir con el ambarino.

- ¡Sakura! – una voz recientemente conocida la sacó de sus cavilaciones, rápidamente levantó la mirada, se trataba de Eriol, el chico que había conocido en los talleres esa misma mañana, Sakura sonrió aliviada mientras desaceleraba el paso al acercarse a él – hola, ¿mataste muchos mounstros hoy?

- Solo unos miles – bromeó ella sorprendiéndose de la facilidad con la que lo lograba con alguien a quien apenas conocía - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, tengo que comer ¿Sabes?- dijo el ojiazul mientras señalaba con el pulgar la puerta principal de la cocina – no creerás que me la paso todo el día entre motores y grasa

- Oh… cierto, lo siento – Se disculpó mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar a donde se encontraba la cocina - ¿Has trabajado mucho tiempo en los talleres?

- Solamente un par de años… Antes de eso yo… - Eriol había comenzado animadamente, sin embargo una voz lo suficientemente conocida como para saber que no estaba de buen humor los había interrumpido

- Sakura… - la voz de Shaoran sonaba tranquila sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro mostraba algo completamente diferente - ¿Algún problema?

La joven de ojos verdes negó rápidamente con la cabeza a la vez que Shaoran y Eriol intercambiaban miradas que ella realmente no entendía. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo allí? ¿Más secretos?

- Solamente hablaba con Eriol mientras me dirigía a la cocina – explico ella tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Shaoran, sin embargo, si gesto no parecía cambiar

- Ve a tu habitación, llevaré la comida en unos momentos… es una orden … - la expresión y la manera en que Shaoran había pronunciado esas palabras eran inexplicables, pero lo que si entendía era el temor que le habían producido.

Sin decir nada, mas y dirigiendo una mirada de disculpa al ojiazul la chica se dirigí rápidamente a la habitación de la que recién había salido Algo pasaba, algo realmente malo, Shaoran no exageraría ¿no?

- Eriol, Sakura es muy importante… no te acerques a ella… - comenzó Shaoran de manera seria sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

- ¿Y que harás? ¿le prohibirás hablarme como si fuera tu esclava o algo así? ¡Por Dios Shaoran! Ella es del siglo veintiuno no de la era de las cavernas… no te hará caso toda la vida – reclamó Eriol mirando al ambarino de manera tranquila – la chica solo quería hablar

- No te le acerques… - sentenció de nuevo shaoran comenzando a caminar en dirección a la cocina con paso fuerte, pero volteando a verlo para agregar algo más – es una orden… mecánico…

- No es ella… los sabes Shaoran… por más que lo intentes no es ella… - agregó Eriol, sin embargo Shaoran desapareció tras las puertas de la cocina, cerrándolas de un golpe en la cara del ojiazul.

**oOoOoOo**

Ese día había sido realmente diferente, en todos los sentidos, primero el despertar con Shaoran, luego la exploración, la cual había sido realmente divertida, y Eriol, ¿Qué diablos era todo eso? ¿Qué había hecho Eriol par que ellos lo odiaran tanto?

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, por ella entró Shaoran, con dos platos de comida y sin decir nada más se sentó a la orilla de la cama, en donde Sakura se encontraba y le entregó un plato para que comiera. Sakura lo miró sin decir nada, en realidad no se atrevía, por lo que comenzó a comer en silencio.

- No lo repetiré otra vez… - comenzó Shaoran con voz calmada y pausada – quiero que te mantengas alejada de Eriol Hiragizawa ¿te quedó claro?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y luego de unos segundos Shaoran suspiró para luego comenzar a comer. La chica se mantuvo en silencio a medida que comía, sin embargo le parecía bastante incomodo volver a esa distancia imaginaria entre Shaoran y ella por lo que decidió sacar un tema para conversar.

- Shaoran, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – la pregunta había tomado a el joven por sorpresa quien luego de mirarla pensativo unos segundos asintió con la cabeza terminando de masticar y tragar el bocado que tenia en la boca antes de contestarle.

- Recién cumplí los veinte años – Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, esperaba que shaoran fuera mayor que ella, pero en realidad no tanto, en realidad pensó que se acercaría un poco mas a la edad de Mei y ella – sino me equivoco tu tienes la misma edad de Mei, ¿diecisiete o me equivoco?

Sin embargo Sakura negó con la cabeza, provocando sorpresa en la mirada del ambarino, Sakura sonrió para sus adentros mientras colocaba su plato ahora vacía en un estante al lado de su cama.

- En teoría tengo diecisiete años… - dijo ella suspirando y acomodándose de nuevo en las almohadas de su nueva cama, en serio el encantaba – pero técnicamente… tengo sesenta y siete años… próximamente sesenta y ocho…

Le tomó solamente unos segundos a Shaoran reaccionar ante el comentario de la chica, sin embargo sus carcajadas y las de ella comenzaron a llenar la habitación y los pasillos fuera de la habitación también, rieron por varios minutos, Sakura no había reído así, no desde el incendio, era realmente reconfortante sentirse tan bien.

Hablaron por varios horas, hasta que fue lo suficientemente tarde para que Shaoran se retirara a la ronda nocturna y ella pudiera dormir. Esa noche por primera vez, desde su llegada a Itsmania de ese año, Sakura logró dormir la noche completa, completa y sin pesadillas ni ningún tipo de sobresalto, solo dormir, tranquila como si su espíritu estuviera, por fin, en paz.

Para la mañana siguiente, un revuelo se escuchaba en toda la colonia, el invierno había llegado a Itsmania, si, pero desde hacía exactamente cincuenta años, los inviernos no habían sido iguales habían sido fríos, oscuros y secos.

Los gritos de su desesperante prima lo habían despertado de un sobresalto, sin exactamente prestarle atención había abierto los ojos a regañadientes, más le valía que fuera algo importante.

- ¡¡SHAORAN!! ¡¡TIENES QUE VER LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AFUERA!!¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!! ¡¡ES SAKURA!!

¿Sakura? ¿Afuera? Shaoran se puso de pié rápidamente, ni siquiera se obligo a vestir sus ropajes habituales, sobre su ropa de dormir de invierno simplemente uso su capa, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la entrada principal a donde Meilin lo guiaba, en realidad no comprendía nada de lo que ella decía, no quería prestarle atención, solo quería saber por que Sakura estaba afuera, sin él.

La salida principal estaba abarrotada de personas, sin embargo, nadie podía salir, no tanta gente de una vez, se hizo paso entre la multitud y entre tropiezos logró salir. Lo que vio entonces no fue suficientemente normal como para ser explicado, en realidad, si no lo estuviese viendo el tampoco creería que fuera verdad. Como dijo Meilin, no lo podía creer.

Allí, entre lo que había sido escombros y maleza seca de los enormes jardines destrozados de Itsmania, Allí se encontraban todo el equipo de centinelas, jugando en lo, el creía, era nieve.

Una espesa y gruesa capa de nieve cubría toda la superficie visible de la ciudad. Nieve blanca, brillante y fría. Increíblemente hermosa. Shaoran miro la escena anonadado, nunca había visto la nieve en su vida, pero estaba seguro que aunque la hubiese visto con anterioridad, siempre hubiera causado el mismo efecto en él.

Y por si fuera poco, allí, en medio de todo, sentada en una pequeña montaña de nieve estaba ella. Su cabello castaño se movía con la poca brisa que hacia, sus mejillas y nariz sonrosadas por el frió combinaban de manera adorable con sus relucientes ojos esmeralda. Jugaba con un poco de nueve, quizás buscando hacer una figurilla en el suelo o algo.

Sakura levanto la mirada y le sonrió completamente Feliz. Sakura era un milagro, ella no podía ser simplemente la _Vênâtrix _de la que hablaban sus libros. Sakura era un milagro, un milagro que cambiaba incluso las condiciones climáticas de la tierra. Sakura era más que todo eso. Sakura era su ángel personal.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Uff ok ok, un nuevo capítulo. Si que costó en realidad. Pero bueno, no pienso agobiarlos con mis historias trágicas personales de mi vida amorosa, ni tampoco de mi vida universitaria, menos de mi vida familiar.

Solo les cuento que cuando por fin estaba decidida a escribir en mis fanfics de CCS, estaba leyendo la Saga de Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – como todo el resto del mundo – y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Edgard Bella o Renesme Jacob jajajajaja

En fin aquí tienen su súper mega wow capitulo nuevo, recién salido del horno.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!! Ahora voy a contestarlos del capitulo anterior.

**Rosalie C.** : Ok amiga, no te preocupes, aquí tienes este capitulo, se que me tarde mucho, pero espero que te guste aunque sea un poco. Gracias por tu review.

**Amatista1986**: ok, aquí tienes, gracias por halagar mi historia de esa manera, espero que siga pareciéndote tan interesante o mas que antes.

**:** jajaja claro que la sigo, y aquí esta un capitulo nuevo de muestra jajajaja, si la parejita esta floreciendo y floreciendo, mmm aunque creo que habrán problemas de ojos azules jajajaja

**Nythan-Kun:** omg.. Sensei sorry!!! No tengo palabras para disculparme ni cara que mostrarte, pero si tengo un capitulo que entregarte jajajajaja el incendio va comenzando sensei, el incendio va comenzando jajaja y por si fuera poco vengo yo a echarles gasolina jajajaja. Y bueno, aquí tienes a Eriol comenzando con su papelito, jajaja haber si logras descifrar que paso jajaja. Espero que te gusté sensei, disfrútalo.

**Azaak: **Pues muchas gracias por tu review, créeme que lo aprecio mucho y e todo corazón, espero que sigas el fic y que perdones mi tardanza.

**f-zelda: **Hola de nuevo, me alegro que vengas por acá de nuevo a alegrarme la vida con un review. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Gatita-San**: Pues mira aquí tienes otro personaje de CCS que se nos había andado escondiendo. Espero que te guste Eriol. Por otra parte pues si, lo soñé, sueño cosas muy raras jajaja gracias por tu apoyo!!

**Goddes-Aeris**: Pues yo nos e lo de la visión de Sakura, pero si tiene mas como la de este capitulo hasta yo quisiera tenerlas jajaja, como veras la relación va creciendo pero, veo un obstáculo de lentecitos y cabellos negro jajaja haber que tal, sigue leyendo!!! No me pierdas fe por favor!!!

: Me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir amiga, pues bueno, aquí tienes mas ideas locas mías y mas desordenes mentales, que diga trabas en la trama de la historia jajajajaja espero que te guste.

**Ossalia:** Omg!!! Gracias por tu halago, en serio eres lo máximo, no tienes idea de lo bien que me hacen sentir tus palabras, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado también y que lo hayas disfrutado.

**Anais-Lovely-Angel:** Tus deseos son ordenes, aquí tienes mas cosas romanticotas entre este par de tortolos jajaja, no es mucho, pero vamos avanzando jajaja en los próximos capítulos veremos si las cosas mejoran o empeoran por cierta personita por allí jajaja espero que haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por leerme.

**Satorichiva: **Pues tu tranquila y con calma, ni a mi misma me queda mucho tiempo para escribir y eso, así que tomate tu tiempo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en serio, espero disfrutes este chap.

**Aridarck**: muchas gracias, aquí tienes tu actualización.

**CArlie-Chan**: hija aquí tienes hija mía de mi vida!!! Gracias por tu apoyo!!! Espero que te haya gustado!!

Muchas gracias también a todos los que han marcado mi historia como favorita o como alerta, espero que se animen en el futuro a dejarme un review no saben lo feliz que hace eso a los escritores como yo!

Gracias a todos por su apoyo!!! Y no lo olviden! Espero sus **reviews** con sus opiniones, deseos de muerte y ¿Por qué no? Con recomendaciones de lo que les gustaría ver. Bye bye y hasta la próxima XoXo


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclamer:**__ Sakura card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen… algunos lugares de mi historia son reales… Itsmania es real… todo lo demás es producto de mi subconsciente y mi imaginación._

**ITSMANIA**

**Capítulo Seis**

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en la colonia en los últimos días. A medida que pasaban los días, la seguridad y la defensa de la zona habían sido disminuidas notablemente. Por lo que ahora los centinelas se limitaban prácticamente a la exploración y recolección de objetos en las áreas aledañas.

Según Wei, la nieve tenía que ver mucho con eso. La cantidad de luz y vida en el lugar habían aumentado y dicho fenómeno había ahuyentado a _Ellos _impidiéndoles casi por completo el salir por el día, y disminuir sus salidas nocturnas. Sin embargo, Para los Li y Sakura, había muchas más cosas involucradas en tal cambio, específicamente creían que Sakura, tenia que ver mucho en aquellos cambios.

A Sakura le encantaba la nieve, desde niña le había gustado mucho, sin embargo no le parecía que fuera algo tan maravilloso y determinante en el cambio de aquellos días. Según le habían dicho, no había caído nieve en cincuenta años en la región de Tomoeda, la temperatura no había variado desde el día del terremoto.

El panorama que presentaban las ruinas de la ciudad cubiertas por aquel espero y brillante manto era realmente maravilloso, incluso para sus ojos. Era extraño, pero ver toda aquella destrucción cubierta de nueva vida era incluso más hermoso, que las decoraciones navideñas e invernales de su época.

Pero no solamente la vista había cambiado, la actitud de los centinelas también se había visto afectada por dicho fenómeno. Ahora reían más a menudo y bromeaban entre ellos en la vigilancia y en las exploraciones mientras avanzaban por la nieve. Jugaban como los jóvenes que eran lanzándose pequeñas bolas o haciendo figuras con ella.

Sakura pensaba a menudo en todo esto, en los cambios que había sufrido el lugar desde su llegada, los pensamientos y cuestionamientos internos la mantenían ocupada la mayoría del tiempo, manteniéndola fuera de la realidad casi todas las horas del día. Pero los cambios en la colonia y Tomoeda no era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza.

El líder de los centinelas también parecía estar más tranquilo en cuando a _Ellos _se refería. Pero en cuanto a lo relacionado con ella y cierto líder de mecánicos las cosas no parecían mejorar, incluso las cosas parecían empeorar, cada día parecía más perturbado con la amistad de ella con el chico de ojos azules. El tema no había sido retomado por ninguno de los dos desde la ultima vez, sin embargo, su vigilancia para con ella era más intensa, a pesar de que le había dado su propia habitación, su tiempo libre lejos de alguno de los Li era mínimo o casi nulo.

La castaña suspiró con pesadez, mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a los demás del grupo que se encontraban metros atrás jugando con la nieve y luego continuó caminando con cuidado entre los escombros del área residencial que exploraban ese día. Meilin parloteaba alegremente sobre diferentes temas, especialmente los que tuvieran relación con las próximas fiestas de la colonia, y por lo tanto, lo que tuviera que ver con las fiestas que se celebraban en la época de Sakura.

- Dicen que en las escuelas hacían hermosísimos bailes de gala con vestidos de todos colores ¿Cierto Sakura? – preguntó la morena mientras revisaba un montón de escombros a un lado de ellas

- En secundaria y preparatoria – respondió la castaña examinando con la mirada sus alrededores – De hecho el día que llegue aquí mis amigas se encontraban planeando lo que usarían para el próximo baile

No solía pensar mucho en aquello, sin embargo, el pensar en el baile la hacía pensar en ellas también, en sus amigas Tomoyo y Chiharu, ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Habrían sobrevivido? ¿O se las habrían llevado ellos?

- Me encantaría tener un vestido rojo – dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros con un suspiro mientras se detenía a examinar unos tratos en el suelo - ¿y tu?

- Supongo que me habría encantado tener un vestido rosa – contestó Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo algo pareció cambiar el ambiente de un momento a otro.

Había algo cerca, un peligro inminente quizás. Era realmente extraño, era como si una corriente eléctrica comenzara a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Era parecida a aquella sensación extraña que la invadía cuando _Ellos _los habían atacado en el mirador o cuando había estado apunto de morir en aquel incendio.

Meilin parecía no notarlo, la chica continuaba hablando sin parar sobre vestidos y bailes, Sakura dejó de prestarle mucha atención a lo que ella decía, y simplemente se limitaba a darle respuestas monosilábicas para no parecer distraída o quizás entretenida en otra cosa.

Algo extraño le sucedía, sus sentidos también parecían cambiar de enfoque, la voz de Meilin parecía lejana, pero una respiración quizás a unos metros de ellas parecían cercanas, casi como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza. Algo estaba apunto de atacarlas y debía estar preparada. Si todo era como Syaoran y Eriol decían, entonces esto debía ser algo así como sus instintos de defensa.

Lo que fuera que las estaba vigilando se estaba moviendo, quizás tomando algo para atacarlas o algo parecido. Sakura contuvo la respiración, debía actuar rápido. Si gritaba o le decía algo a Meilin quizás fuera demasiado tarde y no podría defenderlas, sin embargo si se preparaba a contraatacar cuando ese algo las atacara tal vez tuviera el tiempo suficiente para librarlas de esa y reunir a todo el grupo de centinelas.

Otro movimiento, quizás pasos, comenzaba a acercarse, el ataque sería rápido, la castaña respiró hondo y tal y como lo había pensado todo fue demasiado rápido.

Con velocidad increíble un algo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella, pero con la misma o mayor velocidad Sakura había girado sobre sus pies interceptando aquel desconocido proyectil con una mano para luego lanzarlo con más fuerza contra su atacante.

- ¡Auch!

Sakura miró perpleja en aquella dirección mientras Meilin, que apenas se daba cuenta de que algo había pasado miraba en dirección a su atacante.

- Oh por dios… - murmuró Sakura mientras entre trompicones comenzaba a correr en dirección a quien al parecer no había sido uno de ellos - ¡Shaoran!

- ¿Shaoran? – Preguntó Mei mientras seguía a la castaña - ¿Atacaste a Shaoran?

- ¡Shaoran! – exclamó preocupada la castaña mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas frente a el ambarino, quien sacudía su ropa y su cabeza mientras se sentaba en la nieve - ¡Lo siento mucho!

- ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? –preguntó el líder de los centinelas mientras veía confundido a la chica, obviamente ella no había medido su fuerza, aun le dolía un poco en donde las bolas habían impactado ¿De donde sacaba esa fuerza Sakura?

- ¡Shaoran los siento mucho! – repitió la castaña con preocupación – Ni siquiera sabía que eras tú, creí que era uno de _Ellos_

- Sakura… yo ni siquiera te vi hacerlo – dijo Mei sorprendida – fue realmente algo extraño…

Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada y bastante confundida. ¿en que tipo de persona se había convertido?. Claro, eso en caso de que aún fuera una persona completamente. Lo cual no sonaba extraño tomando en cuenta las cosas que había visto y vivido en los últimos días: viajes en el tiempo, mounstros come almas. El que ella ahora fuera una especie de mutante con súper sentidos, súper fuerza y súper velocidad.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Sakura comenzó a desesperarse. ¿Por qué no decían nada? ¿Por que la miraban así? ¿en que pensaban?

- ¡digan algo! – Exigió Sakura mirándolos con los nervios de punta- ¡Dejen de mirar me así y digan algo!

Fue cuando shaoran, sin que ninguna de las dos lo esperara y sin levantarse de la nieve lanzó una pequeña bola contra el rostro de la castaña, quien sin poder evitarlo de ninguna manera, parpadeó al sentir el impacto de la nieve en su cara.

La risa de la joven Li no se hizo esperar, contagiando al mismo tiempo a su primo y a la chica de ojos verdes. Los tres rieron hasta que la castaña y shaoran se pusieron de pie.

- No te preocupes Sakura – dijo el mientras sacudía lo restante de nieve de sus ropas – seguramente es un cambio más, ya sabes, lo resolveremos

Sakura asintió un tanto abochornada y preocupada. ¿Cómo se suponía que terminaría todo aquello? ¿Seguiría siendo la misma al final de la dichosa transformación por la que estaba pasando o sencillamente se estaba convirtiendo en algo más?

**oOoOoOo**

Las cosas habían transcurrido con normalidad el resto de la semana. Como siempre, pasaba sus mañanas en exploración, en donde los Li aprovechaban a lanzarle bolas de nieve para ver cuanto tardaba en reaccionar, luego Shaoran la dejaba ir pasado el medio día, mientras a "resolver sus asuntos", era lo mismo a diario. Y a pesar de que hablaban cada vez más, él aún no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para decirle que hacer en esas horas.

De cualquier manera, debía admitir que le agradaba un poco tener esas horas libres, era el tiempo justo para bajar a los talleres y poder conversar un poco con Eriol. Aún cuando las ordenes de Shaoran y Meilin fueran completamente lo contrario.

- Entonces… - dijo Eriol mientras limpiaba una pieza de alguna maquinaria que ella no lograba reconocer - ¿Ya sabes como funciona?

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras miraba el taller desde la altura. Para evitar que los Li o cualquier otra persona se atreviera a molestarlos, Sakura y Eriol solían subir a las plataformas más altas de los talleres, en donde difícilmente podían ser encontrados.

- Solamente sucedió una vez… Shaoran y Meilin me atacan con bolas de nieve desde entonces esperando que vuelva a pasar - admitió la castaña – se supone que Shaoran está pensando en eso

Sakura no era tonta, sabía descifrar perfectamente a mirada en la expresión de Eriol cuando mencionaba a Shaoran o viceversa. Lastimosamente nadie quería decirle aún que pasaba entre ellos, y mientras nadie le dijera la verdad ella sería incapaz de reaccionar de alguna manera.

- Talvez solamente funcione cuando para ti es un peligro inminente –agregó Eriol – talvez solo funcione cuando no sabes que te ataca

- Podría ser…

Eriol la miró pensativo, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Sakura lo miro un tanto decepcionada, era difícil no saber que sucedía con ella, ahora comprendía perfectamente a todos los X-men o a Clark Kent cuando sus poderes apenas habían comenzado a aparecer.

- Tranquila… seguramente lo resolverás – aseguró el mientras apartaba un ligero mechón del rostro de la castaña - Cuándo llegaste tenias el cabello largo

- Si… decidí cortarlo… Meilin dijo que no me ayudaría en nada, que llamaba demasiado la atención – dijo ella cerciorándose de lo corto que se encontraba ahora

- Es probable, aunque no importa que tan corto lo tengas – agregó él, y la castaña lo miró confundida – nada evitaría que llames la atención

La ojiverde sonrió sonrojada mientras apartaba su mirada de la de él y se ponía de pie tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Debo irme Eriol, es casi hora de la cena

- Oh bueno, nos veremos mañana

La chica asintió mientras, sin mirarlo de nuevo, bajaba por las escaleras de la plataforma y se dirigía de regreso al piso de los centinelas, para estar en su cuarto antes de la hora de la cena, tal y como Shaoran lo esperaba.

La verdad no entendía demasiado lo que pasaba, en esos días, no podía hacer más que pensar en Eriol o en Shaoran en sus tiempos libres. Los dos la afectaban de maneras que ella desconocía completamente.

Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, revisando que nadie la viera salir de los talleres. Cuando, ya se encontró lo suficientemente lejos aminoro el paso, caminando con más tranquilidad. Cuando una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos.

- Por favor, solamente quiero una audiencia – dijo aquella voz varonil del jefe de los centinelas – necesito preguntarles algo

- Sabes perfectamente que las cosas no funcionan así Li – dijo la voz de una mujer mayor – ellos eligen quien debe verlos y cuando, no puedes solicitar audiencia, así como así

- Pero es algo realmente importante – agregó Shaoran con exasperación – Soy el jefe de los centinelas, no pueden ver mi opinión de menos, la seguridad de este lugar esta a mi cargo

Por lo que Sakura sabía, lo que Eriol le había dicho, había una autoridad superior a los concejos, y eran los oráculos, no sabía cuantos eran, ni realmente que eran, pero eran los que sabían todo sobre ese lugar.

La mujer suspiro profundamente. Y Sakura no pudo escuchar más por unos segundos, avanzo un par de pasos más y se asomó por el pasillo para fijarse bien quien era la mujer. Era Melissa West, no sabía exactamente mucho sobre ella, solamente que era inglesa y perteneciente a una de las primeras generaciones de sobrevivientes, parte del concejo superior de la colonia.

- Ellos los saben todo – dijo por fin la mujer mientras caminaba en la dirección en que se encontraba Sakura - Veré que puedo hacer Li

- Si su señoría… - dijo Shaoran en un hilo de voz quedándose allí de pie.

Sakura se separo del muro inmediatamente y retrocedió un par de pasos. Cuando la superior se dirigió en su dirección. No sabía exactamente como reaccionar, nunca había estado frente a uno de los superiores con anterioridad. Pero atinó únicamente en bajar la cabeza y hacer una leve reverencia a la superiora mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente esperando pasar desapercibida o que al menos no la reconociera.

- Niña… - dijo la mujer deteniéndose y Sakura no pudo hacer más que maldecir para sus adentros y voltear en dirección a la mujer

- ¿si su señoría? – preguntó Sakura acercándose un par de pasos

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña? – preguntó la mujer sonriéndole amablemente

- Sakura Kinomoto, su señoría – contestó Sakura, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto respeto ni nada por el estilo por ninguna persona, pero según lo que Wei le había dicho, era mejor temerles que ignorar su poder en ese lugar

- ¿Sakura Kinomoto? Eres la nueva centinela ¿no es así? – Sakura asintió ante las palabras de la mujer – Quiero verte mañana a primera hora en mis habitaciones, dile a tu líder que te ayude a prepararte

Sakura asintió una vez más con la cabeza y la mujer continuó su camino. La joven ojiverde suspiró, por alguna razón ahora que se encontraba sola, allí, de pie en medio del pasillo un extraño sentimiento de miedo la comenzaba a invadir. La superiora probablemente sabía de quien se trataba. Probablemente su secreto ya no sería algo de los Li y los centinelas ¿Qué sucedería con ella ahora?

Comenzó a caminar rápido y con la cabeza baja, esperando que sus lágrimas no salieran antes de que lograra llegar a sus habitaciones. Pero cuando dio vuelta en la esquina, casi cae de bruces al chocar con alguien frente a ella.

- Disculpe… yo… - Sakura levantó la mirada, los ojos le ardían, pero confiaba en poder soportar un poco más hasta que pudiera por fin seguir con su camino - … Shaoran…

Shaoran la miró serio, pero había algo mas en su mirada ¿preocupación?. Sakura trató de luchar un poco más contra sus lágrimas, pero el roce de las yemas de los dedos de Shaoran contra su mejilla la desarmó por completo, haciéndola derramar lagrimas contra el pecho de él.

- Sakura… tranquilízate… - murmuró Shaoran mientras frotaba su espalda tratando de confortarla, en realidad la comprendía, una cosa era que ellos descubrieran paso a paso sus cambios, otra muy diferente era que los altos mandos quisieran intervenir

- Sha… Shaoran… ¿escuchaste? – dijo ella hipando mientras el la obligaba a caminar lentamente en dirección a las habitaciones, manteniéndola abrazada por los hombros – quiere que… que la visite… yo no se… no entiendo… ¿Qué hago Shaoran?

- Debes ir… - dijo el conduciéndola por el pasillo de los centinelas a su habitación – debes ir y… debes ir y hacer lo que yo te diga ¿esta bien? ¿las llaves?

Se encontraban frene a la habitación de ella, y la chica le entregó las llaves sin renegar. Él abrió la puerta y entro, cerrando con doble lave la puerta y dirigiéndola a la cama para que se sentara.

- Sakura… será mejor que no le digas todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora ¿esta bien? – dijo mirándola preocupado – no sabemos… no sabemos como reaccionaran…

Pero Shaoran sabía como reaccionarían si se enteraran de que ella era la _Vênâtrix _de las profecías, probablemente no la dejarían volver con ellos a las exploraciones, y la retendrían con ellos, hasta decidir cual sería el plan, y muy probablemente la harían enfrentarse a _Ellos_ por si misma, y sin ninguna ayuda.

- Pero… pero… Shaoran escuché lo que hablabas con ella – dijo ella muy nerviosa y con lagrimas en los ojos – ella te dijo que… ellos lo sabían todo… si le miento ellos lo sabrán… y yo… ¡Shaoran no quiero irme! ¡No quiero que me lleven!

La chica volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, no quería que pasara lo que Eriol le había dicho. Siempre buscaban a la elegida, la chica de aquellas profecías que acabaría con todo. Había reglas, había habido una chica antes que ella, una a la que se habían llevado al sospechar de su naturaleza. La habían educado completamente diferente a todos los demás de la colonia y con el tiempo había desaparecido. Sakura no quería eso, no quería que la alejaran de la cocina, de los talleres, de las exploraciones, de Eriol, de Mei, de Wei, de… Shaoran…

- Sakura no te llevaran… por eso es importante que me escuches – dijo el preocupado, ella lo sabía, de alguna forma, ella sabía el procedimiento, pero no era nada oculto en realidad, había sucedido ya una vez - Sakura tu medallón…

La chica levantó la mirada aun entre lagrimas y lo miró sin comprender el no dijo nada y se lo quitó con delicadeza. La chica no dijo nada solamente lo observó en silencio.

- Es mejor que no lo lleves… te delataría por completo… los únicos que podrían saber por completo que hacer contigo son oráculos… el concejo no me dejará acceder a ellos mientras no hayan hecho su maldito proceso… - explicó el ocultando el medallón en su pantalón – así que mientras yo no pueda acceder a ellos… tu debes actuar lo más normal posible…

Sakura lo miró asustada ¿normal?, ella nunca había sido normal, ni siquiera en su época, nunca nadie la había visto como una persona normal. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar una persona normal?

- Shaoran tengo miedo… no sé que hacer… - dijo ella mientras lo observaba ponerse de pie y quitar varias cosas que estaban sobre un baúl, el cual habían dejado en la habitación de Sakura, sellado con un candado, Shaoran sacó una llave y lo abrió

- Tu irás con Melissa… serás Sakura Kinomoto… le dices que… no sabes como llegaste a este lugar… que no recuerdas nada antes del día que te trajimos a la colonia… que recibías artes marciales… que por eso sabes como pelear… no le digas nada de la profecía… del libro… o del medallón ¿Esta claro? – dijo él mientras revolvía cosas en aquel baúl y sacada un bulto blanco el cual, al extenderlo, parecía ser un vestido – creo que te quedará bien

Sakura se puso de pié observando el vestido. Era sencillo, pero muy lindo. Un vestido con volantes, que probablemente le quedaría un tanto mas debajo de las rodillas, le recordaba mucho a las lolitas que habían por las calles de Japón en aquellos días, en su tiempo. Debía haber sido de la chica que había vivido allí…un momento… ¿una chica?

- Shaoran… la chica... la anterior a mi… ella vivía aquí ¿cierto? – Preguntó Sakura mirándolo a los ojos, pero el ambarino desvió su mirada evitando la de ella mientras seguía buscando cosas dentro del baúl, eso decía más que las palabras - ¿Ella murió?

- Mira, será mejor que no hablemos de eso ¿si? – se excusó él dejando el vestido en manos de Sakura y dando la vuelta, pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir sin respuestas

- A ella se refería Eriol el otro día ¿no? – preguntó Sakura, haciendo que el se congelara en su lugar - "No es ella" – citó la castaña mientras enfrentaba con los ojos cargado de lágrimas a el líder de los centinelas - ¿Quién era ella Shaoran? ¿Por eso Eriol y tú no pueden hablar sin querer molerse a golpes?

Shaoran permaneció allí, helado ¿Cómo sabía todo eso Sakura? Obviamente no era tonta, pero sabía el procedimiento, sabía lo que había pasado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?

- Bien… no me digas nada... – Armada de valor y con los ojos cargados de lágrimas la castaña se puso de pié de golpe y avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación - ¡Estoy segura que Eriol si lo hará!

Estaba decidida, había soportado el silencio de parte de ambos bandos, pero sin duda los Li eran los que más secretos le guardaban al respecto. Si ellos no se lo decían entonces Eriol lo haría.

- Espera Sakura… - el agarre de Shaoran la detuvo y la hico voltear a verlo. Algo se quebró dentro del pecho de Shaoran y sintió unas ganas increíbles de parar sus lagrimas, sin decirle nada la estrechó en sus brazos mientras ella enterraba su rostro en su pecho sollozando sofocada – cálmate… te lo explicaré ¿si?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y Shaoran la obligó a sentarse en la cara. El ambarino pasó una mano por sus cabellos y la miro poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella. ¿Cómo empezar?

- Su nombre era Annika... - dijo Shaoran con pesar antes la mirada triste pero alentadora de Sakura, y se obligó a continuar, ella tenía razón, merecía saberlo – Apareció a las afueras de la colonia hace varios años, no sabía nada sobre su pasado, nada excepto su nombre… con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que era especial… ellos… el concejo, la dejaron crecer entre los niños que entrenábamos para ser centinelas, pasaba los días en entrenamiento con nosotros y el resto del tiempo con el concejo… con Melissa para ser exactos… le hicieron pruebas de todo tipo… estaban seguros de que ella era especial… que ella era la chica de la profecía…

Shaoran guardó silencio y Sakura se removió nerviosa en donde se encontraba sentada. Sabía que debía ser difícil para él por la forma en que hablaba de ella, pero quería saberlo, quería saber que podía pasarle.

El líder de los centinelas se puso de pie y camino de un lado a otro en la habitación de la castaña estrujándose la cabeza. Había intentado olvidar todo lo posible sobre ella esos pocos años, pero ahora debía hablar.

- Era fuerte ¿Sabes?... era más fuerte que la mayoría de chicas, más fuerte que Meilin incluso… y era mu ágil… por un tiempo todos llegamos a creer que ella realmente era la chica de las profecías… incluso ella… - Shaoran hablaba atropelladamente, como si quisiera soltar todo, Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, prefirió no decir nada, esperar a que terminara - en especial Eriol… tenía una estúpida fe y convicción en que en serio era ella… pero claro... ellos no esperarían a que ella despertara por su cuenta… y la enviaron de cacería… ¡nos enviaron a todos de cacería! ¡¿Qué podía ocurrir?! Si nos atacaban ella nos salvaría… eso dijeron… pero ella no podía salvarnos… ni siquiera pudo salvarse ella misma… Quisimos ayudarla… Mei y yo… tratamos de salvarla... pero Eriol estaba mas cerca de ella y su estúpida fe lo hiso dejarla… fue su culpa… se la llevaron por su culpa por la del concejo y Eriol…

Shaoran guardó Silencio. La ojiverde no podía procesar toda la información tan rápido. ¿Ella había muerto? Seguramente sí… Eriol no la había salvado… el concejo ahora tendría los ojos puestos en ella.. ¡Por dios! Eso significaba que terminaría exactamente igual.

Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar los ojos de Sakura. Y Shaoran corrió rápidamente a estrecharla entre sus brazos. La chica ni siquiera podía hablar. Era demasiado. Una cosa era asimilar la profecía y sus "poderes" junto con los centinelas. Pero otra muy distinta sería estar bajo el poder del concejo.

Lloró sin parar el resto de la noche. Shaoran durmió luego de unas horas pero ella no podía. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué le esperaría luego de tomar el té con Melissa?

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Gracias, por sus reviews y sus visitas, no tengo cara para pedir perdón por la tardanza. So aquí les dejo este chiqui capitulo.


End file.
